If You Didn’t Exist, I Would Make You Come True
by BlackPhoenixPotter
Summary: CHAPTER 11 e 12, finalmente... "ela ia pedir para ir até a enfermaria,quando viu tudo escuro,e sentiu o corpo ceder.. A última coisa que ouviu foram gritos." (Não me Matem...)
1. Akele em q as principais s apresentadas

**If You Didn't Exist, I Would Make You Come True ( Se Você Não Existisse, Eu Te Inventaria)**

--------&---------

"_Não existe maneira certa de fazer uma coisa errada"_

_Karla Marques_

**Capítulo 1 - Aquele Em Que As Lindas Personagens Principais São Apresentadas**

- Você já gostou de alguém, mas gostou, _gostou _mesmo, Karla?- perguntou uma garota moreninha e super magrela, sentando-se na mureta, ao lado de Karla, que a olhou surpresa.

- Não, Poliana, já disse que não.- ela respondeu, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, repetindo pela quinhentésima vez a mesma coisa. A outra riu e chegou mais perto, falando de forma desafiadora:

- Não _MESMO_???- virou-se para uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros ao lado de Karla e perguntou animadamente– Camila, ela tá gostando de quem???

- Olha, Poliana.......- Camila deu sinal de vida, falando com uma cara de 'eu sei, mas não posso dizer'.

- Você corre sério perigo de vida se abrir sua boca para dizer alguma coisa muito comprometedora, está entendendo, _amiguinha querida_?_ – _Karla murmurou ameaçadoramente para sua amiga.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Entenda como quiser...- ela disse macabramente. Camila jurou ter visto uma sombra negra passar pelos olhos castanhos claros da amiga, escurecendo-os, mas que sumiram aassim que seu Braga, o porterio da escola berrou que a van já estava ali.

-Tava na hora, tchau, Polly.- Karla disse alegremente, descendo da mureta e passando como um trovão pelas duas, que a olharam surpresas pela rápida mudança de humor.- Você vem ou não, Mila???

-Fui, Poliana.- Camila correu tentando alcançar sua assustado--, digo querida melhor amiga.

---

-Você terminou o dicionário que eu te pedi???- Camila perguntou.

-Anh ham.

Silêncio

-KARLA!!!

-Hum...

-E o dicionário???

-Tá ali.

-Seria muito legal se você o lesse para mim, não acha?- Camila perguntou ironicamente.

-Não acho não...- Karla disse, se fingindo de besta. ( _**S/A**: COMO SE ELA NÃO FOSSE.... **S/A** SAI DOMEU COMPUTADOR, CAMILA!! !Será que não posso sair um pouquinho e vc já acaba com minha história???)_

Camila só a olhou. Karla riu e pegou uma cadernetinha que custou apenas R$3,79 na lojinha de R$1,99 da esquina.(**S/A**: OLHA A PROPAGANDA!!!!!)

- Letra **A**: _alopatia: ato de dizer alô para a tia._

_-_Karla, você não fez isso...-Camila começou, mas Karla a cortou:

-Letra **C**: _CALMAMILA: chá feito para acalmar amigas de nome Camila_

-Ridículo, você vai nos conseguir um zero, Karla!!!- Camila brandou, mas então caiu na gargalhada, Karla era impossível.

_-_Letra **E**: _edifício: antônimo de éfácio , Extenso: pessoa que agora é tranqüila, _Letra **K**: _karma: expressão mineira para evitar o pânico._

_-_Ai, Karla, essa doeu...

-Letra **P **: _paz: período de conversação entre as guerras._

-Essa é verdade, hahaha.

-Letra **S**: _solução: soluço muito grande , simpatia: ato de concordar com a irmã da mãe._

-Chega,Karla!

-Letra **T **:_testículo: texto muito pequeno._

-Olha as bobagens.

-E, por último, Letra **U** : _unção: erro de concordância. O correto é "um é"._

- é impossível te levar a sério, Karla. Sendo sua amiga eu nunca vou ter rugas, eu não consigo parar de rir!!!

-Obrigadal, Camila!!! – Karla comentou ainda rindo e se esparramou no banco da van vazia.- É....E o nosso trabalho de férias?

- Que tem ele?

- É, o que tem ele?-Karla repetiu ironicamente.

- Ele não vai se fazer sozinho, né?

- Eu acho que não né, Camila!?

- vai ser sobre o que?

- Sobre magia, é claro.

-Sobre o QUE?????

-Você me ouviu.

- Mas o que magia tem a ver com Ciências?

-exatamente o que a diretora me perguntou.- Karla respondeu. Camila revirou os olhos .

-Eu imagino...mas no final ela deixou, certo?

-É, mas só depois de eu ter usado meu já conhecido poder manipulador.

-Coitada da Regina...

-Olha, chegamos.- Karla olhou pela janela e viu seu prédio.

---

-Oi, meninas!!!! – uma mulher com seus quarenta anos e com cabelo negro bem crespo abraçou Camila e deu beijo em Karla.

- Fala, Maria Cristina! Chegou cedo hoje... Vem, Lady!! – Karla se abaixou e pegou uma cadelinha poodle levemente acima do peso e de cor abricó (não me pergunte, pois até hoje não sei que cor é essa, é meio cor de sujeira)

-É _MAMÃE_!!! Até hoje ainda não aprendeu?– Cris disse rindo e cumprimentou Camila.

-Que que a gente vai comer, mãe???- perguntou Karla fuçando no interior das panelas e jogou um pedaço de tomate para Lady, que o comeu como se o mundo estivesse acabando,da mesma maneira que sempre fazia

– Anhh..meninas, me acompanhem na sala, sim..Temos visitas.

-_Visitas_?- Karla franziu a testa.

-_Nós_? - Camila continuou, não menos surpresa.

Elas se adiantaram até a sala de estar, e pararam surpresas ao ver uma mulher de aspecto sério com vestes negras totalmente não brasileiras, e um homem com uma barba quilométrica branca e óculos meia lua, que usava vestes parecidas com as da mulher, mas eram roxas com um monte de meia luas e estrelas. O casal estava calmamente tomando um cházinho e conversando em uma língua que se parecia com...

...**INGLÊS**????

"Devem ser alguns colegas de trabalho da minha mãe."

- Ahn...meninas...estes são Minerva McGonnagal e Albus Dumbledore, e eles tem algumas propostas a nos fazer...- Cris disse com um sorriso amarelo e se sentou em frente ao sofá deles.

-Senhoritas, por favor, juntem-se a nós.- Dumbledore disse calmamente com um doce sorriso.

As meninas se entreolharam...SOTAQUE BRITÂNICO?

"Alguma coisa não me cheira bem...e desta vez não é a Lady nem o tênis da Camila"

**S/A : OOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Aqui é a linda, maravilhosa e espetacular KARLINHA!!!**

**E muito modesta também, né, Karla?**

**Cala a boca, e a sem graça Camila...**

**Não tem como eu me calar, eu estou escrevendo....e eu sou tão maravilhoso quanto você!**

**Ai,ai...calma, Karla..... respira até 100, isso... assim.... agora SOCA ela até a morte. Isso...VIU? Não melhorou? Esse método sempre funciona....**

**Aiiiiiiii....vou ligar para o SOS Amigas Que Apanham!!!**

**Tá, nós sabemos que este capítulo foi uma merreca, mas vamos caprichar no próximo, é sério, são mais que sete páginas da WORD e....**

**Não exagera, KARLA.**

**Agora.......TCHAU!!!!**


	2. AQUELE MAIS CHATINHO EM QUE TODO MUNDO F...

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!!**

"_Todos são livres, exceto os que estão presos."_

Karla Marques

CAPÍTULO 2 – Aquele Mais Chatinho Em Que Todo Mundo Fica Surpreso Com As Notícias

- Ahn... meninas, sentem-se aqui. Vamos continuar a conversar – Cris bateu a mão levemente no acolchoado do sofá .As garotas se entreolharam, mentalmente se perguntando o que fazer. Com um movimento, Karla se sentou e habilmente pegou Lady no colo, Camila mecanicamente se sentou ao lado.

Por um momento todos se encararam em silêncio. Minerva MacGonnagal sorriu levemente para as duas, que chegaram a conclusão de que sorrindo ela ficava _menos_ assustadora.

- Devem estar curiosas para saber o trópico da conversa.- ela começou a falar, com voz rouca, mas notavelmente firme, obviamente, em inglês. Karla riu internamente e pensou que, agora sim, Camila ia parar de reclamar tanto sobre as aulas de inglês não terem propósito, ao menos não para ela. - Bom, estávamos falando de...vocês. – Minerva completou e observou concentradamente as feições dos presentes.

-O que, exatamente, _sobre nós_? Ou será que é segredo?- Karla deu o ar da sua graça e franzindo a testa levemente, perguntou o que estava ecoando em sua mente. Observou satisfeita que a sua resposta não era esperada. Ao menos não daquela maneira brusca.

Minerva sorriu discretamente, e logo encarou a garota a sua frente novamente. Aquilo estava ficando mais interessante do que pensava. A menina era atrevida como ela mesma era naquela idade.

Karla viu, pelo canto dos olhos um olhar de reprovação extrema vindo de sua mãe, um sorriso de deboche de Camila e um brilho estranho no olhar dos visitantes.

-Certamente que não é segredo nenhum, Srta. Marques. Viemos fazer um convite a você, sua mãe e à Srta. Ormay. – Albus Dumbledore parecia ser uma pessoa extremamente agradável e bastante sábia. "E bem velha também" Karla pensou.

-Nos chamem pelo primeiro nome, estamos acostumados desta maneira. O meu é Karla, como vocês já devem sabe, e ela é a Camila. – Karla apontou para a amiga ao seu lado, e sorriu abertamente. Era melhor sair um pouco da defensiva. Eles pareciam ser boa gente.

- Sobre que tipo de convite vocês estão falando? – Camila falou, animadamente, com seu já tão conhecido, péssimo inglês. _( **S/A**: EI!!!! Meu inglês é ÓTIMO, tá bom? )( **S/A**: Com certeza, Mila, é tão bom quanto o seu português, que ainda possui inúmeras falhas) ( **S/A**: CDF!!!) ( **S/A**: Chega de papo na minha história, isso aqui tá pior que o MSN!!!) _

- É, confesso que fiquei curiosa. – Karla disse.

- Tenho certeza de que gostarão da proposta. – Dumbledore disse e olhou para MacGonnagal, que entendeu a mensagem. Respirou fundo e começou:

- Vocês se sentiriam confortáveis longe de casa? Por um tempo bastante longo, eu quero dizer.

As duas se entreolharam, antes de responderem ao mesmo tempo:

- Claro.

- Sem problemas.

- E não veriam problema em se mudar para outro país?- ela continuou com o questionário, elas disseram que não com a cabeça.- Então...gostariam de participar de um Intercâmbio?

Karla soltou um gritinho agudo e abriu um imenso sorriso, sentiu um impulso forte de pular no pescoço daquela senhora sentada a sua frente, e lhe dar um super abraço. Sonhava com um intercâmbio desde que era pequena. "Você nunca foi pequena , Karla", completou mentalmente e riu mais ainda. Cris colocou sua mão sobre a da filha, que a apertou e a olhou, satisfeita. Sorriram. Camila ficou extremamente surpresa e exclamou:

- Onde fica essa escola?

- A escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts fica no Reino Unido, numa parte mais escondida, no final do Mundo Mágico. – Minerva terminou a sentença e tomou um gole de seu chá, de CalmaMila, como se ser convidada para fazer um intercâmbio para uma escola de magia do outro lado do oceano fosse uma coisa que acontecesse todo dia (**S/A:** _Quem me dera acontecesse todo dia...e para quem não entendeu, o chá é de camomila.)_

Após o rápido momento de choque, as reações foram das mais diversas, todas ao mesmo tempo. Cris se engasgou com o chá, Camila quase caiu do sofá e Karla começou a rir loucamente, sendo a primeira a se recuperar, perguntou, ainda vermelha e meio sem ar com um sorriso maroto no rosto:

- Você deve estar brincando, eu não acredito!!! Eu vou para uma escola de magia!!!- ela deu uns pulinhos animados no sofá, Lady latiu, no seu colo. Mas então ficou séria e disse vagamente - Uma amiga minha, a Thaís, mudou da nossa escola ano passado e disse que ia para uma escola de magia, eu acreditei nela, mesmo porque ela só contou para mim mas se não me engano era em Portugal.

- Há muitas escolas distribuídas por todo o mundo. – Minerva sorriu. Camila ainda estava em choque, Cris serviu mais chá a todos, ainda meio boba com a notícia.

-E me orgulho em dizer, como diretor, que Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas do país, e uma das mais conhecidas também. – Dumbledore sorriu e pôs sua xícara vazia na mesa. O sorriso de Karla falhou.

- E provavelmente a mais cara...- murmurou e abaixou a cabeça. O único motivo pelo qual o intercâmbio nuca fora possível era este. Dinheiro. Se já era difícil comprar dólares, euros, então...

Dumbledore mostrou então uma luz no fim daquele infinito túnel escuro:

- Não devem se preocupar com dinheiro. A matrícula, mensalidade e o material que já pagaram em sua escola, será revertido para o intercâmbio, que vale por um ano, então isso podem riscar, assim como o problema de estadia e alimentação, já que se trata de uma espécie de internato, onde servimos todas as refeições e temos dormitórios de sobra. – Dumbledore terminou e olhou carinhosamente para as garotas, e então se voltou para Cris, que sorria **(S/A**: _Já percebeu que todo mundo sorri nesta história? Tá certo que eles são felizes, mas....), _

- E como já havia comentado com a senhora, Cristina, a escola está lhe oferecendo uma vaga para lecionar.

-Sério, mãe? Vamos, aceita, aceita!!!- Karla abraçou Cris.

- Já aceitei, querida.

- Só tem uma coisinha...e quanto aos meus pais?- Camila disse, meio jururu. Karla se lembrou de como os pais da amiga eram chatos, e muito capazes de privá-la desta maravilhosa oportunidade, sem contar o negócio de magia...

-Ah, meu bem, eu já estava sabendo deste intercâmbio há algum tempo, então fui cozinhando sua mãe em água morna, até que ontem, quando falei com ela novamente, ela estava bem animada, ainda mais porque eu já havia aceitado a vaga, mas não estava sabendo direito desse negócio de magia...- Cris disse para Camila, e então olhou para Dumbledore e McGonngal, como se pedisse ajuda.

-Talvez se _EU _falar com Dona Gilda...principalmente se não colocasse este trópico em tanto destaque, tipo... "os ingleses tem uma cultura um pouco diferente da nossa, lá eles acreditam em deuses e respeitam muito a natureza, fazendo oferendas e campanhas para preservá-la e nhem, nhem, nhem..." e ,além do mais, quando ela descobrir, você já vai estar lá, mesmo!!!

-é muito importante que tenhamos a autorização dos responsáveis. Voltaremos amanhã para termos suas respostas. Pensem com clareza e tentem conversar com esta mãe, podemos chamar outra pessoa para o intercâmbio, mas seria muito bom se fossem vocês.- Dumbledore completou a frase de maneira misteriosa, deixando Karla curiosa.

Os dois se despediram e prometendo voltar no outro dia, no mesmo horário, com dois POP, desapareceram da sala.

Karla fechou a boca e balançou a cabeça como que para espantar pensamentos depois do estranha saída dos professores. Olhou para o lado e viu que não era a única embasbacada.

Cris saiu do transe e disse, decidida:

- Vou falar com sua mãe, Camila, explicar tudo como Karla disse seria mais fácil, e direi também que estão nos apressando um pouco com as decisões, o que não é mentira, aposto que ela vai aceitar.- Cris piscou um olho. – Agora vão jantar enquanto eu ligo para ela.

-Essa é a minha mamãe!! Aprendeu comigo!!!!!! Que beleza...agora sei de quem puxei esse poder manipulador controlador.- Karla comentou, rindo, quando já estavam na cozinha, se servindo e servindo o cachorro - Mas que noite agitada hein? Para não dizer no mínimo impossível!

- Com certeza...- Camila disse, assombrada com a naturalidade e calma com que Karla lidava com as coisas, principalmente com o Dom dela de pensar rápido e com clareza, mesmo nas situações em que esta façanha é praticamente impossível Realmente...sua amiguinha se tornava cada dia mais incompreensível. Por isso ela era especial. Terminou o pensamento e riu.

-He,he. Eu sei que sou especial!! – Karla disse e saiu da cozinha, deixando Camila parada, com o queixo no chão.

Ela não podia Ter lido seus pensamentos... Ou podia???

- DEU CERTO!!!!

Cris entrou na sala animadíssima, como se tivesse visto o periquito cor de rosa e verde limão que Karla desenhava quando era mais nova.

- O que ela disse? – Camila perguntou ansiosa, terminando de comer. Karla abaixou o volume da TV.

- Eu conversei muito com ela, e acabei meio que a convencendo mais um pouco. Ela disse que quer falar com você primeiro, mas por ela, tudo bem.- Cris terminou, satisfeitíssima consigo mesma, antes de ir jantar também, mas voltou-se para Camila e disse - a propósito, ela disse também que daqui a pouco passa para te pegar, que como a decisão é meio urgente, ela quer falar logo com você.

- Certo...

- Uau!!!!- Karla disse logo após respirar bem fundo. –Nós vamos para a Inglaterra!!!! Nosso sonho vai se realizar.

E não é que vai mesmo? – Camila disse, também não parecendo estar acreditando.

- Mas que maravilha!! Escola nova, gente nova, país novo, matérias novas, uma atmosfera totalmente nova, uma VIDA nova!!!

é...novos problemas, mais trabalho para se ajustar, para fazer amizades, TUDO mais difícil porque é num lugar que nós não conhecemos e não temos idéia de quais são os costumes, como devemos agir e ...nem como são as aulas!

-EI!!! A pessimista aqui sou eu, viu! – Karla brincou. –Você acha que eu não estou nervosa? Meu estômago está rodando mais que a roda gigante do parque da esquina. Pense nisso como uma nova escola, é também uma oportunidade de começar de novo, Mila.

- Você parece confiante demais, isso tudo é...

- ASSUSTADOR!- elas disseram juntas.

- Se é...- resmungou Camila, colocando o rosto entre os braços cruzados encima da mesa.

- Mas sua amiguinha fofa, linda, maravilhosa, querida, perfeita, gostosa e modesta está com você.- Karla riu. Como sempre, Mi.- ela completou, abraçando a amiga. – Você sabe que é como minha irmã, né? Se você não pudesse ir nesse intercâmbio comigo, eu não ia ir sem você.

Valeu, Karla, tem hora que você tem de me lembrar dessas coisas.

- Eu sei, 'é uma gracinha, mas dá um trabalho'!!!

Elas riram e então ouviram uma buzina.

- é sua mommy, fala que eu mandei um beijo para ela, e pede para vir dormir aqui em casa amanhã!

- Eu te ligo depois da conversa, tá?

- Tá. Beijo.

-------------------------

- Mãe, como você acha que vai ser lá? Como vai ficar a nossa casa?

- Bem, vai ser tudo, menos fácil, Karla. E a casa vai ficar aqui, vou conversar com sua tia para ela dar umas olhadas aqui de vez em quando, nós temos que avisá-la que vamos "viajar", né?- elas riram.

- é bom, né?

- Quero ver o que meu pai vai falar, mas e as contas do condomínio? Vamos ficar longe durante um ano escolar todo!

- Vamos pensar direito e amanhã tiramos todas as dúvidas com o Dumbledore.

- Ai, vamos dormir? Eu estou exausta!!!!

-Só você? Hoje foi cansativo demais.

-Muito...e, mãe?

- Sim?

-E A LADY??? Será que eu posso levar ela comigo? Porque se não...

-Amanhã nós vemos tudo direitinho, Karla.

Mas quem disse que se consegue dormir depois de uma dessas?

--------------------------------------------

**S/A: Tá, ninguém precisa me matar, não, eu sei que esse capítulo foi muito sem-graça e o tamanho não aumentou muito, mas foi significativo.**

**Esse capítulo é um mau necessário para a história, mas podem confiar, o próximo vai ser mais engraçado e maior!!!!!**

**É que estou meio sem tempo, e só posso digitar daqui da locadora onde eu trabalho, fora que as minhas idéias estão meio sem graça...**

**Harry finalmente aparece no próximo capítulo (já era hora!!!!!!)**

**Vai ficar mais interessante, eu prometo!**

_Ih.... não confiem não!!!!_

**Pela quingentésima nona vez...........Cala boca, Camila!!!!**

Comentem..........

Qualquer idéia..........

Cliquem no ok ali embaixo...


	3. Aquele em que o bumbum da Karla Vibra

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!!!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Aquele Em Que o Bumbum da Karla Vibra**

" _As crianças de hoje não são como as de antigamente. As de antigamente cresceram e hoje são adultas."_

_---------------------------------_

_Vultos de vestes negras correndo para todos os lugares, no ar, raios verdes cortavam o céu, gritos de puro terror podiam ser ouvidos em todos os cantos, no chão, um tapete de corpos inertes enfeitavam a paisagem, onde um conhecido líquido vermelho escorria....o sangue estava em tudo. Mais um ataque dos vultos negros, que dizimavam a cidade, e então tudo ficou escuro e uma gargalhada fria lhe fez um arrepio de puro horror subir pela espinha, dois rasgos vermelhos apareceram na escuridão e uma voz assustadora soou, fazendo seu sangue gelar..._

"_Você vai ser minha, desta vez não conseguirá fugir, minha querida K...agora tenho como saber quem você é...Tome cuidado."_

_A risada maligna novamente se fez ouvir e um raio esverdeado voou em sua direção...._

Um garoto moreno acordou em sua cama, na casa dos Dursley, ainda no começo da manhã, com uma intensa dor na cicatriz em sua testa, nem imaginado que do outro lado do oceano, acontecia praticamente a mesma coisa.

"_Os comensais atacaram outra cidade, maldito Voldemort! Mas a quem ele estava se referindo? Ele agora sabe quem é a K...mas quem é K? AI..."._

Harry James Potter levou sua mão ao local avermelhado sobre sua sobrancelha, que latejava fortemente interrompendo seus pensamento.

Karla Marques acordou em sua casa, no meio da madrugada, totalmente sem fôlego, suando frio, assustada como nunca estivera na vida, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas, misturando-se com o suor.

Afastando levemente Lady, que ressonava calmamente ao seu lado, levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, acendeu a luz e rapidamente lavou o rosto, que se encontrava extremamente pálido, percebeu que estava segurando a respiração, tamanho o choque. Soltou-a, respirando fundo, e tentando se acalmar. Sem sucesso, desligou a luz e trancou a porta. Apoiada nesta, deslizou até o chão.

Com o rosto entre as mãos, permitiu-se chorar. Não sabia por que estava chorando, só sabia que tinha que fazê-lo, estava assustada.

"Mas que bobeira, Karla Marques, você não tem medo de andar na rua durante a madrugada sozinha, mas se borra de medo de um pesadelo? Mesmo assim foi tão real..."

Passando a mão no rosto, percebeu que seu pulso estava úmido, mas úmido com um líquido um pouco mais encorpado, que escorria em quantidade grande demais para ser só suor, levantando um braço, acendeu a luz, e arregalando os olhos, viu suas suspeitas serem confirmadas.

Estava sangrando.

"Oh, não..."

Rapidamente se pôs em pé e deixou a água corrente morna bater no pulso direito. Fechou os olhos por um momento, para tentar se lembrar como conseguira abrir um corte que sangrava tanto, em menos de cinco minutos acordada. Não havia passado por nada afiado, e, definitivamente não tinha se cortado durante o sono, não seria possível que...no final do sonho, um raio verde vinha em sua direção, e para se proteger, lembrou ela, levou a mão direita ao rosto, e então acordara.

Abaixou o olhar para o corte, e sentiu o coração parar ao ver uma estranha forma de..._raio_?

Sem contar que o sangue não estancava, mas o prêmio Estranhísse Maior ia para o fato d que, além de sangrar para burro, não doía nem um pouco, nem ao menos coçava, era como se não tivesse corte.

Balançando a cabeça, fechou a torneira e deslizou o dedo pela superfície quente do raio. O sangue instantaneamente parou e o corte se fechou, cicatrizando rapidamente. Karla congelou.

"**_Okay... isso é estranho."_**

Tirou o lenço que amarrava seu cabelo, e após limpar o corte, habilmente fez um curativo. Se desse dinheiro, com certeza viraria enfermeira, pensou.

Decidiu voltar a dormir. Sentou-se na cama e Lady abanou o rabo para ela, deitada de barriga para cima, com a carinha toda amassada, e os olhinhos jabuticaba voltaram a se fechar. Karla sorriu levemente, sentindo os olhos pesarem repentinamente, fez um carinho na superfície maciça e rosada da 'barriguinha' da cadela que amava e deitou-se ao seu lado. Antes de ir para o mundo dos sonhos, sentiu um leve formigamento na cicatriz de raio por baixo do curativo...

Abriu os olhos e deu um pulo. Lady estava encima dela, mais alegre impossível, abanando o rabinho e tentando lamber sua boca. A afastou com carinho, e lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça.

'Dia, minha princesinha...

O telefone tocou, Karla olhou para o celular ao lado deste. Orelógio marcava 6:02 a.m.

- Mas quem será a esta hora?- pensou alto e no 2ª toque, atendeu.- Oi?

-_Karla?- _a voz de seu pai se fez ouvir.

Ah...Oi, pai, que foi? – Karla respondeu desanimadamente.

- _Vair vir para cá hoje, filha?_

- Quem é, Karla? – sua mãe entrou no quarto, se sentando ao seu lado, pegando Lady no colo.

- Meu pai. Quer que eu vá lá. Vou só almoçar, tá? – Karla respondeu, dando um olhar rápido para Cris, que concordou com a cabeça. Destampou a boca do telefone e terminou o rápido diálogo. - Pronto, avisei para ele que é almoçar e voltar.

- Vai contar sobre a viagem? Eu vou na sua escola hoje, com a mãe da Camila para fecharmos a matrícula de vocês, vou pedir para reembolsarem no intercâbio, né?

- Vou Ter de contar. O ano letivo vai começar quando, afinal? Já estamos no meio de Agosto.

- Em 1ª de Setembro, mas devemos chegar lá com algum tempo de antecedência, para nos ajeitarmos, você vai me ajudar a preparar as aulas, tá?- Cris terminou e riu, saindo do quarto, Karla saiu também.

- Vai dar aulas de que?- Karla perguntou, curiosa, não tinha pensado nisso.

- Conversamos sobre isso antes de vocês chegarem, ontem à tarde. Estudo dos Muggles, ao que me parece.- Cris disse, meio duvidosa. _**( S/A**: Para quem não sabe, é estudo dos trouxas, tá_

- Muggles?

- Quem não é bruxo é chamado desta maneira.

-Mas... será que somos mesmo bruxas?

Silêncio.

- Bom... eles nos chamaram por alguma razão, né?- Karla quebrou o próprio silêncio.

- é.. à toa é que não foi!!!! Seu pai vai passar agora?- Cris perguntou distraidamente, se deitando no sofá.

- Daqui a pouco, vou tomar um banho.- Karla deu um beijo na mãe, e se virou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Cris então reparou no lenço tão bem amarrado no pulso dela.

-Filha, o que foi no seu braço direito?

Karla parou em frente á porta do _toilet._

"Agora ferrou..."

- Ah, eu fui beber água ontem, no meio da noite, e quando eu fui lavar o copo, passei a mão na faca de pão.- mentiu rapidamente. Seu Dom não lhe decepcionou.

-É, eu pensei Ter ouvido barulhos ontem...toma um banho rápido.

"Ufa..."

À tarde, Karla chegou em casa, tivera uma dura conversa com seu pai, que, como sempre, ainda achava que podia mandar na sua vida. Sua mãe já havia explicado tudo para sua tia e compania, então a tentativa dele de surpreender e aterrorizar o resto da família foi água abaixo.

Subindo as escadas até o último andar, que era onde morava, sentiu seu bumbum começar a vibrar. **( S/A: Não pensem besteira...)**

Atendeu o celular. Era Camila. Abriu a porta de casa e entrou, foi andando até o quarto.

-_Onde você está?- _a voz dela soou.

- Atrás de você. – Karla respondeu marotamente, às costas da amiga. Camila se voltou, assustada, dando de cara com Karla, que ria.

Desligaram os celulares.

-Que foi?

- Minha mãe finalmente concordou com tudo, mas eu queria dizer uma coisa, que acabei de descobrir....

-Onde eles estão? Eu cheguei mais tarde do que previsto. Meu pai ficou me enrolando- Karla comentou, deixando a bolsa na cama.

-Na sala, conversando, tirei muitas dúvidas, nós vamos no fim de semana que vem, mas abriram mais uma vaga para...

-Já??? – Karla cortou a amiga.- Ah, é... eu esqueci que as aulas começam daqui a duas semanas.

- KARLA!!!!- Camila, a sempre tão calma e serena Camila, **_(S/A: ÔÔHH!!! Tão calma a menina...)_** berrou.- Estou tentando te avisar, mas você não me deixa falar!!!!

- Fala, então, menina enfezada!!!- Karla respondeu, brincando.

- O Cassius, ele também vai participar do Intercâmbio Cultural!!!!! A propósito...ele está aqui. - o sorriso de Karla morreu. Cassius era o primo galinha chato de Camila, 2 anos mais velho.

- COMO É QUE É??- ela foi até a sala, batendo os pés, visivelmente querendo matar alguém.

- ESTA LOMBRIGA NOJENTA ESTUPIDAMENTE IDIOTA VAI TAMBÉM????-

Quatro cabeças se voltaram para a adolescente psicótica na porta. Cris viu um brilho maligno no olhar da filha, riu internamente, já sabendo o motivo...

- Minha querida BabyDoll_...-.( **S/A: No caso, aqui significa bonequinha, tá? Ai, como eu odeio este apelido!)**_, - um garoto alto, de cabelo castanho clarinho, cortado em forma de tigela, bastante alto, com olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e um sorriso encantador, foi em direção à Karla com os braços abertos, pronto para um abraço. Karla fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Nem chegue perto, Cassius, ou sou capaz de te matar, e se me chamar de BabyDoll de novo, eu cortarei sua língua!- ela disse venenosamente, o sorriso dele aumentou mais, habilmente segurou as mãos dela, e salpicou um beijinho na bochecha.

Karla quase explodiu de ódio.

- Cínico idiota...- resmungou, antes de se sentar na sua poltrona favorita. Comprimentou os professores.

- Então faremos a mudança das coisas de vocês em algumas viagens com chaves de portal, como já discutimos, e os aposentos já estão preparados, provavelmente passarão a noite no Leaky Cauldron e então..- Karla parou de ouvir as palavras de McGonnagal, voltando a pensar no sonho, só acordou para a vida quando eles avisaram que iam embora, prometendo voltar no dia combinado da viagem.

Depois de darem as instruções sobre as malas e outras coisas e disserem que não havia problemas em levar a Lady, quando Karla perguntou, eles se retiraram, da mesma maneira como no outro dia.

- Vocês vão Ter algumas aulas de revisão assim que chegarem lá, pois farão uma provinha para começarem no sexto ano, treinarão feitiços e etc...

- Agora tenho de ir, um beijo, minha Doll, tchau Dona Cristina , obrigada por me receber e Camila, seu pai já tá nos esperando lá embaixo, né? Vamos?

- Vamos, tchau gente!!!

Depois que todos foram, Cristina pediu sua sentença de morte dizendo...

- Vocês formam um casal tão bonito...

Não preciso dizer que Karla quase deu um piripaque. Depois que sua mãe foi dormir, Karla decidiu também ir se deitar, mas assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, o sonho da noitea passada lhe voltou á mente. A voz chamou a de K...um apelido que só sua amiga e sua mãe sabiam...

_'FOI SÓ MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO!!!"_

-----

Do outro lado do oceano, Harry Potter viu seu sonho em notícias de jornal.

Sim, Voldemort estava de volta para quem quisesse saber.

**----------------------------------------**

**S/S : OOOOOOIIIIIIIêê!!!!!!!**

**FINALMENTE UM CAPÍTULO QUE PRESTA, GENTE, COMENTA, TÁ?????**

**TÔ MEIO COM PRESSA, BEIJOS!!!!!!**


	4. Akele em q finalmente akonteçe alguma ko...

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!!!**

" _É verdade que Eva disse 'Ave Adão', só porque ele não quis comer a maçã. Entendeu?"_

_Karla Marques_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – aQuElE eM qUe FiNaLmEnTe AcOnTeCe AlGuMa CoIsA.....**

A manhã da viagem finalmente chegou. E junto a ela, o Caos....

Barulho de móveis sendo arrastados, coisas sendo quebradas, vizinhos reclamando, interfone, telefone e celular tocando, poeira voando, chão encharcado, a campainha soando e o cachorro gritando.

"_Ótimo. Não são nem 8:00 da manhã e eu já quero morrer. Minha cabeça vai explodir!!!!! Maldita enxaqueca, estúpida TPM, porra de cólica, merda de dor de barriga, ainda bem que meu pulso não começou a doer..." _Pensou Karla se arrastando em direção à porta.

A abriu e mandou Camila e Cassius entrarem, enquanto desligava o interfone, acalmava o cachorro e atendia o celular. Do seu quarto, sua mãe falava no telefone, dando adeus à familiarada chata.

- Aiii... isso está uma bagunça.- Karla comentou, cansada, se sentando, após recolher alguns cacos de vidro, ao lado de Cassius, que riu e se enclinou para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ficou surpreso por ela não começar a gritar com ele, ou tentar esquartejá-lo.

- Você está bem, K? – ele perguntou, baixinho, pondo a mão na testa dela, com cuidado. Karla deu um pulo ao ouvir o apelido.

- Tô ótima, só estou cansada...- se recostou no estofado do sofá, com uma almofada no ventre. _"eu amo tanto essa cólica... por que o ATROVERAN não a faz passar?"_

- Ô! Estou vendo você rejubilando de alegria...- Camila comentou ironicamente.

- Os olhos estão brilhando...- Cassius entrou na brincadeira.

- É **A **Senhora felicidade!!!- Camila pegou Lady no colo

- Chega, Doll, chega, fique menos animada, sua alegria já está me sufocando!!- Cassius terminou, dramaticamente.

- O cú vocês dois...- Karla resmungou.

- É tão doce essa menina!!- Cris debochou, entrando na sala. Cassius disse:

- Fala, MC!

- E aí, Cris???

- Já estão com a bagagem toda pronta?- as respostas foram afirmativas. Cris continuou, agora pondo a mão na cabeça de Karla. –Só a enrolada da amiga de vocês que ainda não terminou de arrumar tudo.

- Eu só não vou socar vocês três porque eu não tenho forças para levantar a minha mão.- Karla disse num muxoxo.

- A TPM tá braba hoje...toma esse remedinho aqui, tenho certeza que vai curar.- Camila lhe entregou um pacotinho, e recebeu de resposta um outro muxoxo, o qual preferiu entender por 'obrigado'. Karla se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

Da sala, onde estavam reunidos, foi possível ouvir um **_"YES!!!"_** muito animado, vindo da cozinha.

Karla veio correndo, totalmente recuperada de seu normal sentimento de fleuma exagerado e reforçando sua já comprovada temperança. Deu um abraço e um beijo em Camila "_– Eu te amo, Mila!", _o mesmo fez com Cris e Lady e até salpicou um beijinho em Cassius, indo depois, saltitantemente direto para o quarto, seguida de perto pelo seu rabinho e sombra constante, a Lady.

Dois rostos embasbacados ficaram olhando em direção ao corredor, e então se voltaram para Camila, que calmamente lixava as unhas.

- O que você deu para ela? – Cris perguntou chocada, Cassius estava de boca aberta.

- Ah...nada muito importante, só um remedinho para dor e...uns bombonzinhos básicos.- Camila completou, olhando satisfeita para suas mãos.- Ela é tão fácil de se satisfazer....

- Tinha que ser...a formiga não sobrevive sem açúcar!!! – Cris disse e Cassius concordou:

- Ela não vive sem os bombons da Camila, eles são sagrados, até para mim!!!!

- É claro, receita de família é uma maravilha...só quando você não tem que fazer, né?- Camila comentou ironicamente.

- Tem que trabalhar mesmo!!! É uma pena que a Karla teve de sair daquele trabalho na locadora, ela estava adorando...nos ajudava bastante o que ela ganhava.- Cris disse.

- Ah, mas eu conheço a Karla, assim que ela chegar lá, ela dá um jeito de arrumar um emprego, nem que seja unsbicos pros professores, como ela fazia na nossa escola...- Cassius riu.

- É... eu lembro! Limpa uma coisinha ali, corrige umas provinhas aqui, põe em ordem uns livrinhos lá...- Camila completou. Então ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto, seguido de um grito agudo, já tão conhecido por eles. - Ai, o quê que a desastrada já fez? - o barulho se repetiu, dessa vez mais alto, e o grito se fez ouvir de novo.- Como ela é uma pessoa que nem é exagerada, né?

- KARLA!!! Você está destruindo seu quarto???- Cris gritou, desesperada, ao ouvir os mesmos barulhos.

- Só um pouquinho...estava arrumando as malas.

----------------------------------------------------

Depois do almoço...

- Olha, você trouxe a Asfalrofofinhazinha!!! – Karla se derreteu em frente ao pequeno aquário nas mãos de Cassius, onde estava uma minúscula tartaruguinha, que pôs a cabecinha para fora. O garoto revirou os olhos.

- Este nome é tenebroso, Karla!

- É nada, é especial, não é, minha lindinha, não é? – a garota fez um carinho na cabeça do bichinho.

- Eu sei que foi você quem me deu ela, e eu sei que deixei você escolher o nome, mas você podia escolher outro, não, é? Esse aí foi de zoação! – Cassius franziu a testa, encarando Karla.

- Zoação nada! Eu escolhi com carinho!- Karla se enfezou.

- Chega vocês! Cassius e Mila, vocês podem colocar as malas lá no corredor para nós?- Cris estava comandando as ordens.- Karla, já terminou com as louças? Ótimo, então leve as nossas mochilas e bolsas pro corredor também, eles já devem estar chegan--. Sua sentença foi interrompida por uma ave que entrou desajeitadamente na sala, deixando um pequeno pacote e envelope caírem na cabeça de Karla, que os pegou, lendo a carta alto para todos ali:

" _Prezados alunos e professora, _

_Estou lhes enviando uma Chave de Portal, a qual os levará até a Inglaterra, onde estou esperando por vocês. A chave funciona da seguinte maneira:_

_Todas as bagagens devem estar juntas, vocês devem segurá-las com uma mão e com a outra numa parte da chave, o contato é mais do que importante e necessário, levando em conta a quantidade de coisas, de pessoas e a distância._

_O feitiço será ativado em 10 minutos,_

_Grata,_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

Vocês ouviram, juntem tudo!!!- Karla avisou, ao término da carta, e então abriu o pacote, alheia à correria ao seu redor. Observou, meio desconfiada, uma enorme meia de lã verde. _"Bom, vamos lá." - _Todo mundo com casaco! A Europa é congelante nesse época...

Olhou de novo com carinho em direção ao aquário, e se surpreendeu ao constatar que não era a única encarando a pobre tartaruga.

Lady a estava rondando com um olhar meio duvidoso. _" Cachorros não comem tartarugas..."_ Lady começou a rosnar baixinho, se aproximando mais do aquário. _" Comem....?"._

Karla, franzindo a testa, achou melhor não arriscar, sua cachorrinha, quando ficava com ciúme, ficava até doente, e um poodle, tão frágil... não era de se brincar. A pegou no colo, fez um carinho, e a abraçou com carinho, seu bebê não suportaria ficar doente de novo... nem ela suportaria passar por aquilo tudo novamente.

Da última vez quase a perdera... e quase morreu junto com ela. Lady sofria de epilepsia, um problema cerebral que causa ataques de endurecimento muscular, que se não for tratado, pode até levar à morte.

Quem visse a relação entre Karla e aquele cachorrinho, com certeza acharia bobagem tanto carinho e preocupação, mas só quem conviveu com elas entendia. _"Quem foi a única pessoa que me ajudou a superar os problemas? Quem me deu mais apoio? Quem estava sempre ao meu lado? Quem chorou comigo?"_

- Foi você, né, minha princesinha? Todos ajudaram... mas você ajudou mais. – Karla sussurrou para a cadela, que abanou o rabo feliz e deu uma senhora lambida em Karla. – Vamos beber uma àguinha?

------------------------------------------

Após alguns minutos, depois de fechar e trancar tudo direitinho, eles se juntaram, sentados em cima das malas, cada qual com uma mão segurando a sua própria mala, e a outra, segurando a meia nojenta. Karla segurou Lady com força, e chegou mais perto de Cris, num momento, todos estavam praticamente grudados uns nos outros, tamanho era o desconforto com o que viria a seguir, pois ninguém tinha idéia do que aconteceria.

Sentiram então um puxão no umbigo, Karla, em especial, sentiu ânsia de vômito, e a sensação de cair durou alguns segundos, então sentiram 'pousar' em chão.

Olharam por um momento um pub cheio de gente, tomando substâncias viscosas e usando vestes negras, e onde cadeiras, mesas, copos, garrafas e bules se mexiam magicamente sozinhos, fazendo seu trabalho. Dezenas de pessoas se movimentavam apressadamente pelo apertado, abafado, esfumaçado e fedorento local.

Observaram mais um momento, embasbacados e surpresos pela mudança tão rápida de ambiente. O ar era mais frio, como Karla nunca havia sentido, seu organismo estranhou. Ia espirrar violentamente, mas então avistou um rosto conhecido, que vinha apressadamente em sua direção...

-McGonagall.

---------------------

**S/A Por enquanto é só, pessoal!**

**Eu sei que estou atrasadíssima, e fazia, olha que horror, 4 dias que não entrava na net!!!!**

**Está ridiculamente pequeno, mas...**

**Até o próximo, não vai demorar!**

**Cliquem no ok aí em baixo, b-jocas na bunda!!!!!**

**Karlinha Linda**


	5. aquele em que as coisas começam a eskent...

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!!!**

" _Por que eu ia querer ir para o céu se todos os meus amigos vão estar se divertindo no inferno?"_

Karla Marques

CAPÍTULO 5 – aKêLe Em QuE aS kOiSaS cOmEçAm A eSkEnTaR... 

----------- -----------

- McGonagall. – Karla disse, ao vê-la se aproximando do grupo recém chegado, ao redor, algumas pessoas cochichavam e os apontavam. Não muito discretamente, Karla reparou, franzindo a testa. Ela nãofoi a única, Camila e Cassius também olhavam meio torto para aquele pessoal. Se sentiam numa vitrine.

Olá, queridos. Oh, Vejo que tudo correu bem, que bom....- McGonagall disse, e saiu mais apressada do que chegou, chamando-os para acompanhá-la. Dois homens arrancaram as malas das mãos de Camila, Cris e Karla, que se apressaram a seguir Minerva. Cassius ficou para trás, tentando acompanhar os dois estranhos, também carregando algumas malas.

- Ahn...Minerva...por que algo daria errado? – Karla perguntou, desconfiada, postando-se ao lado da mulher mais velha. Esta lhe deu um olhar rápido.

- Bem...estes dias documentaram alguns pequenos acidentes neste meio mágico, mas nada muito significante...

- Que _tipo _de acidentes? Tonturas, enjôos... – Karla insistiu.

- Ah, você sabe...uma mãe desleixada não fez as coisas direito com de seus filhos, e algumas partes deles acabaram separadas quando eles _'aterrissaram'-_ ( **S/A: EU NÃO SEI QUE TERMO USAR!), **Minerva disse, normalmente – Mas foi de inteiro descuido dela, as crianças não estavam em contato com a chave, s;o em contato com a mãe...é claro que cuidaram disso rapidinho no Saint Mugus. ( **S/A : é isso?)**

- Hum... só isso? Eles só foram separados de algumas partes do corpo...! – Karla respondeu, ironicamente, levando uma mão à testa, num drama exagerado. A ironia não foi detectada por Minerva, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Finalmente alcançaram uma porta no fim do corredor, era a última, então pararam.

- Este quarto está reservado para vocês, - ela abriu a porta. O cômodo era maior do que parecia, mas não era excepcionalmente grande. Havia duas camas de solteiro e um colchonete no chão, muitos travesseiros e colchas de lã. Nos lados opostos do quarto, podia-se ver uma porta em cada lado. – Aquela porta, - ela apontou para a da direita. – é o toilet, e aquela,- agora apontou para a esquerda. – é a que divide os quartos. Há uma cama para o garoto. – Minerva então continuou, parecendo cansada.:

– Me perdoem por este quarto, mas é que está havendo um movimento tão exagerado aqui, que este foi o único quarto vago, vai faltar uma cama, por isso o colchonete, não é muito confortável, mas...

- Bastará por uma noite. – Cris sorriu para Minerva, que retribuiu, e então continuou, andando pelo cômodo:

- O dono não pôde vir recepcioná-las, pois precisava cuidar deste movimento monstruoso. – ela disse, olhando ao redor, não parecendo muito satisfeita. Balançou a cabeça, parecendo levemente irritada por Ter de fazer o trabalho dos outros. Este movimento dela com a cabeça, lembrou à Cristina sua própria filha, que repetia o gesto muitas vezes. – De qualquer maneira, não poderei vir buscá-los amanhã, mas mandarei um professor de nossa escola, alguém de confiança, para ajudá-los a comprar os materiais restantes. Tenham uma boa noite. – e então, saiu num rompante, quase trombando com Cassius, que finalmente chegara ao quarto. Os outros caras deixaram as malas e se foram.

- Nossa, ela estava apressada... – ele disse, meio sem fôlego, no seu inglês horrível, pior do que o da Camila.

- Leu meus pensamentos. – Karla disse, sentando-se à cama, como sempre, com Lady ao seu encalço. – Eu tinha umas dúvidas, mas acho que as tirarei com o tal professor, amanhã.

- é...eu ouvi lá do corredor. À propósito... gente, é impressão minha, ou esse pessoal daqui é meio...'muito desconfiado'? – Cassius pôs o peso no chão, se sentindo aliviado.

- Eu também achei... ô povinho Chatinho! Eu sabia que os europeus eram frios, e até meio mal-educados, pelo que a Karla me dizia, mas não pensei que fossem tanto...- Camila comentou, meio revoltada, apertando as mãos, esse era um hábito dela, Karla pensou, quando ela estava irritada, o que muito ocorria entre elas no Brasil. ( **S/A: Ô minina observadora! Todo mundo fala isso, que eu reparo nos atos, gestos e na fala, mas em detalhes como roupa, acessórios, maquiagem... não mesmo! Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo só te analizando...agora se vc me perguntar o que você tava usando, e se eu gostei...aí vc me aperta! Estranho, né? ).**

- Eu acho que sei porque...olhem só isso, - Karla disse, lendo um pedaço de jornal que achara debaixo da cama. – Aqui diz que... 'A guerra está começando! Aque-...quê? Ah... _Aquele- Que- Não- Deve- Ser - Nomeado _está de volta! Onde está o menino –que- sobreviveu?'. É... é um povinho estranho mesmo...e estão em guerra. Quem será esse tal de Vc sabe quem? E esse menino que sobreviveu? Por que usar codinomes assim?

Como você mesma disse, vamos perguntar amanhã ao professor que nos buscará. Agora, todos se arrumando e indo dormir! A diferença entre o horário pode não ser muita, mas não quero ninguém atrasado! Vamos, vamos... – Cris botou ordem no galinheiro. Cassius se moveu até seu quarto, Camila e Cris começaram a arrumar as camas. Karla pegou umas coisas na bolsa à tira colo e sua _malinha_ ( como _malinha,_ entenda _Lady), _e foi até o banheiro, não antes de separar 2 travesseiros para si, pondo-os no colchonete. _" Vou Ter de dormir no chão...mas e daí?"_

Fechou a porta do banheiro, abafando as vozes femininas do lado de fora. Recostou-se nessa. Soltou os cabelos do bico de pato, e uma cascata de cabelos ondulados, brilhantes e sedosos caiu pelas suas costas, eles batiam quase até seu quadril. Como estava cansada, talvez um banho quente resolvesse o problema, pôs um pouco de água fresca da torneira no potinho de Lady, que trouxera consigo ( trouxe a Lady e o potinho) , esta bebeu avidamente, e então se deitou no tapete felpudo. Karla se despiu. '_Aqui não é tão frio, deve ser aquecido... puts, lá fora deve estar uns 2o...'._ pensou e arrumou as roupas num cantinho. Então tirou o lenço do pulso, o coçou distraidamente, depois levando os dedos às têmporas, as pressionando levemente. _'Maldita enxaqueca..."_

Sentia a cabeça explodindo, por isso tomou o remédio que carregava no bolso da calça. Desligou a luz, e acendeu uma vela. A luz da lâmpada só piorava a enxaqueca. Entrou no box. Abriu o registro e a água morna desceu pelo seu corpo, por um momento a cabeça parou de doer um pouco. A encostou na parede e se surpreendeu por não pensar em nada...além de pensar em tudo. Não conseguia evitar. Passou as mãos ensaboadas pelo corpo curvilíneo, não era magrela, nem gorda, fazia o estilo gostosa, e não se importava de ser assim, não morria de preocupação por comer um ou dois bombons, mas depois de três...afinal...ela também era humana, mulher, e por isso, obviamente tinha suas neuroses.

Passou o xampu, para cabelos longos, enxaguou e repetiu o processo, depois passou outro xampu, para cabelos ondulados, e repetiu o processo, ( **S/A: sim, exatamente como sugere o rótulo, e , sim eu demoro muito no banheiro, quando lavo o cabelo. Mommy que o diga...) , **depois pegou seu condicionador com cheirinho de morango, e voltou a pensar.

Sim, o problema maior, era sua obsessão por pensar, pensava demais. Ás vezes se desconcentrava um pouco por isso, mas o pensamento era sempre rápido, e portanto, eficiente, lógico e o qual, quase sempre, trazia benefícios para si....mas quando se encontrava frente a frente com um garoto bonito e legal, e, o que é mais perigoso...quando este a interessava...sua línguinha afiada, ácida ,e rápida perdia 50 da eficiência! Por isso não gostava muito de 'gostar' de alguém, isso a fazia se sentir fraca, mas o amor era assim, certo? Tinha sempre de ceder...

"_Se for verdade tudo o que eu ouvi e vi na TV, o pessoal de Hogwarts deve ser muito bonito..."_- sorriu marotamente.- _"Então é melhor eu treinar mais o meu controle...não posso passar vergonha na frente dos gatinhos...He ,He, He....se a Camila e minha mãe soubessem o que estou pensando...eu já ia ouvir o que sempre ouço...'credo, Karla, como você é podre! Você não presta, menina!' ."_

Saiu do box, enrolou uma toalha na cabeça e outra no corpo, em seguida, passou um creme hidratante, por causa do frio, e então um perfuminho com cheiro de bebê, estava pronta...para dormir. _'por que toda essa arrumação, Karla?'_

Abaixou a tampa do vaso sanitário, e sentou-se nesta, ainda nua, sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda no pulso, e viu que este estava vermelho, inchado, e a cicatriz em raio estava mais destacada ainda. Foi invadida por uma súbita sonolência, lutou contra o sono, mas seus olhos foram pesando, pesando, e seu corpo caindo, até encontrar o chão do banheiro, antes de desmaiar de sono, viu Lady sobre seu corpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela se via no interior de uma caverna, onde parecia estar havendo uma reunião, pessoas encapuzadas se reuniam ao redor de uma espécie de trono, no qual um homem estranhamente assustador estava sentado, e falando com uma cobra à seu lado, numa língua que não entendia, mas que lhe trazia calafrios. No outro momento, este passou a brigar com um cara baixinho e gordo, que estava sem capuz, ajoelhado à sua frente, o qual se referia à ele como 'Mestre'._

_Parecia estar se desculpando, com muito medo. Os que formavam a roda começaram a rir maldosamente, Karla sentiu pena do homem, por um segundo, mas esta se foi, ao ver que ele abria um embrulho e mostrava, orgulhosamente o conteúdo aos companheiros e então ao_ _**mestre,** que riu macabramente_._O conteúdo, para assombro de Karla, era um braço decepado, em visto estado adiantado de decomposição. _

_Um silêncio então se formou, e Karla se perguntava a razão deste. Descobriu ao ver que todos os presentes se voltaram à ela._

'_Em breve estará ao meu lado, querida...você não perde por esperar...' –estava se referindo a si?- 'Sim, eu posso vê-la, ouvi-la, senti-la, minha doce K, e também pude marcá-la...você será **minha**...'- Karla arregalou os olhos, ele ouvia seus pensamentos? Parecia que sim, e apontava para o local da cicatriz no seu braço. Começou a correr. Os olhos vermelhos do mestre, não, do monstro a perseguiram. Ainda ouviu 'Não fuja, meu doce, é inútil fugir...'. A risada que se seguiu congelou o sangue e os ossos da garota._

Acordou esbaforida e assustada. Demorou um momento para seus olhos se acostumarem com o escuro. Lembrou-se que havia dormido no banheiro, agora como havia parado no chão...A vela tinha acabado, por isso o escuro. Levantou-se e acendeu a luz. Lady _ainda_ dormia. Uma pontada de dor a trouxe de volta à realidade, aquele sonho de novo, e aquele corte de novo...estava sangrando outra vez. Talvez devesse procurar um médico. Lembrou então que em Hogwarts eles tinham uma enfermaria, iria até lá.

O sonho voltou-lhe à mente. Desta vez haviam falado com ela...e, sinceramente, estava assustada. Era tudo _muito_ estranho...e _muito_ real.

Talvez um psicanalista fosse mais aconselhável...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Assim que acordou no banheiro e se vestiu, deu uma olhada no relógio do celular, e deu um pulo de susto. Passaram-se quatro horas desde que havia entrado, só para tomar um banho rápido.

Saiu do banheiro, com Lady, bolsa e roupas à tira colo, se preparando para a bronca que logo viria...e só ouviu os familiares roncos e grunhidos de sua mãe e amiga, respectivamente.

Deixou suas coisas ao lado do colchão, e Lady sobre este, e se encaminhou até a porta do quarto. Não estava com sono.

Andou pelo looooongo corredor, apreciando o silêncio, chegou no fim deste, e observando por um momento as escadas, descobriu que não era a única pessoa sem sono àquela hora.

Um garoto moreno estava sentado nos últimos degraus, provavelmente lendo alguma coisa. Tinha um corpo bem aceitável, Karla reparou, mas era uma pena que estava tão longe, e de costas...a garota desceu alguns degraus para ver melhor, mas a escada rangeu, e o garoto se voltou em direção à ela, que se assustou e escorregou, indo em direção à ele.

_BAM!_

Karla sentiu o traseiro latejar, e com um gemido de dor, abriu lentamente os olhos...e deu de cara com duas esmeraldas. Olhou hipnotizada por um momento, e então sentiu um peso sobre ela, e viu que estava embaixo do garoto...que não era de se jogar fora, com certeza não. Deviam ter rolado escada abaixo e- seus pensamentos instintivamente se voltaram para o fato de que as esmeraldas, digo, os olhos dele estavam cada vez mais perto, e perigosamente se fechando...

Karla , num impulso, sorriu, e mecanicamente fechou os olhos. Os lábios se tocaram, num selinho. Sentiu o hálito dele, hortelã...e se embriagou com o cheiro de sabonete e colônia que se desprendia do corpo jovem e esbelto...o beijo estava ficando mais profundo...

--------------------------

Harry estava sem sono, por isso decidiu reler as últimas cartas que havia recebido dos amigos. Dumbledore havia proibido-o de ir na casa dos Weasley, porque Voldemort andava extremamente audacioso...Sentou-se no fim da escada, começando a pensar:

'_Amanhã vou para a casa do...-_ ainda doía pensar em seu padrinho. Respirou fundo. _– Sirius. E depois Hagrid vem me apanhar, certo? Vou Ter que ficar enfurnado em Hogwarts sozinho por 2 semanas! E ainda tenho que-'_

Um barulho vindo do alto da escada chamou sua atenção...uma garota estava ali, num momento ela estava escorregado pela escada, trombando nele, e no outro, Harry estava por cima da estranha, que parecia sentir dor.

Sem poder evitar, se pegou reparando nas formas do corpo embaixo do seu, e então seus olhos encontraram os dela, que possuíam um diferente tom de mel claro. Estavam tão perto que ele podia ver pequenos pontos negros e amarelados na íris dela, sem perceber, se aproximou mais, os olhos dela se abriram um pouco demais, e então se fecharam, os dele também...e quando ele finalmente viu o que estava fazendo, já era tarde.

Estava beijando aquela garota estranhamente atraente...e não queria parar.

----

Eu ouvi algo, Tom, por isso o chamei, parece que vem dali de baixo....

Karla empurrou o garoto rapidamente, após ouvir sussurros no corredor. Harry se levantou e a ajudou, mas ela o puxou para um canto, onde ficavam os bebedores, serviu-se rapidamente de um copo, e o empurrou para um canto escuro, e habilmente arrumou os cabelos e alisou o robe. Harry a olhou estranhamente, não compreendendo, mas então ouviu vozes se aproximando, e pareceu entender, se abaixando.

Tom, o atendente, e uma mulher com rolinhos no cabelo vieram cochichando e acenderam a luz, fazendo Karla ser vista, mas Harry ainda estava bem escondido atrás do balcão. Tom sorriu para ela, notando o copo d'água.

-Boa noite, senhorita.- ele cumprimentou, Karla sorriu, ainda um pouco nervosa pelos acontecimentos rápidos, e se sentiu grata por ter esse Dom de agir e pensar rápido em situações surpresas e difíceis, e mais ainda por saber mentir e encenar tão bem, lembrou-se do beijo, e os joelhos fraquejaram. O homem continuou, dando um olhar de repreensão em direção à mulher ao seu lado, extremamente emburrada. - Pensamos ter ouvido algo, mas já que não é nada...

- Eu só fiquei com um pouco de sede, e não queria fazer barulho e acordar as pessoas no meu quarto, então desci aqui em baixo, mas eu escorreguei na escada e... me desculpe se causei algum transtorno, não queria incomodar. – Karla não estava mentindo, ela ia dar um a volta pelo corredor e retornaria ao quarto, mas não contava com essa aventura romântica noturna...

Não tem problema algum, por favor fique à vontade, nós vamos voltar para nossos aposentos agora, uma boa noite.- e deu as costas, a mulher ainda deu uma olhada ao redor, mas saiu logo em seguida.

Karla respirou fundo, e então levou o copo aos lábios.

- Que susto. - Harry sussurrou para ela, saindo debaixo do balcão. Karla se assustou, e derrubou a água em cima dele.

- Meu Merlin, me desculpe!- ela sussurrou em resposta, usando um termo que aprendera com McGonnagal. Ainda mais embaraçada depois do beijo, ela gaguejou. – Bom, então...boa noite.- e subiu rapidamente a escada.

Harry a olhou, com um sorriso maroto e pensou. _'Ela até que é bonitinha...e legal. E beija bem.'_

Karla sentia um olhar queimar suas costas, quase tropeçou no final da escada, e então saiu da vista de Harry, que soltou uma gargalhada baixinha e completou seu pensamento. _'Mas é muito desastrada'. _Olhou de novo para a escada, agora franzindo levemente a testa. _'Ela não me é estranha...'. _Lembrou-se do pesadelo que teve com Voldemort antes de sair do quarto. _'Não...não pode ser ela...'. _Olhou de novo para o caminho que ela havia feito. _'Ou será que pode?'_

_----------------_

Karla molhou o rosto. Havia beijado um garoto lindo, mas que nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vista.. e nem tinha perguntado o nome dele!!!

**-----------------1....2....3....---------**

**Sim, pessoal, eu ainda estou viva!!!!**

**Mas eu sei que não por muito tempo....desculpem, desculpem, desculpem!!!**

**Na verdade, sem desculpas! Eu não sei se alguém lê essa joça! Mas eu vou continuar escrevendo, pq adoro ser do contra!!! **

**Dessa vez eu me superei, e escrevi 7 páginas no Word, mas só pq vcs merecem!!! ( e pq eu me empolguei tb...)**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!**

**Quero todo mundo apertando o GO aí em baixo e fazendo uma Karlinha feliz!!!**

**B-JOS NA BUNDA!!!!**


	6. aKeLe eM q ToDo MuNdO sAi Às CoMpRaS

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!!!**

" Não cobiçes o homem da próxima, mesmo se ela não estiver muito próxima...."

Karla Marques

**Capítulo 6 – AkElE eM QuE tOdO mUnDo SaI Às CoMpRaS.**

--------------

**S/A: OOOOOOIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Primeiro de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer MUITO à minhas querida amigas, novas ou não...**

**ALINE POTTER: Obrigada por ser a primeira à mandar uma review e por dar tanta corda à esta escritora maluca, fico feliz que esteja gostando, continue lendo e comentando, valeu pelo carinho!!! **

**CAMILINHA WEASLEY POTTER: Finalmente leu a história, né? :( Eu dou um papel super importante para ela, e ela nem se dá o trabalho de ler... Comente mais!!! B-jo, Camimilinhatinhapinhafofinha( eu sei que vc odeia isso!!) **

****

( >''''' . ) Ladynha fofa

( ' . ' ) > Lady

('''')('''')Da karlinha

----

- KARLA!!! Para de perder tempo desenhando e coma logo! Daqui à pouco nós vamos embora! – Cris brandou com a garota ao seu lado, que, respirando bem fundo, até a alma, rolou os olhos, e num segundo, guardou papéis e canetas rapidamente. Tomou uma grande caneca de café que estava à sua frente, e expirou.

- Toda essa cafeína ainda vai te matar, K... – disse Camila, sentando à sua frente. A garota parou de rir no momento em que um olhar mortalmente assassino foi jogado em sua direção. Camila se desculpou – Tá bom, tá bom...não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas alguém sabe onde está o Cassius?

- Ele saiu do quarto depois de mim, hoje. Se vocês tivessem acordado mais cedo, teriam visto, mas como fofocaram a noite todo depois que eu me deitei... – Karla finalmente disse algo, suas sobrancelhas levantadas em descaso e com seu humor negro matinalmente aguçado. Elas olharam para à garota, que sustentou corajosamente os olhares. Ela realmente ficava um saco de manhã.

- Mas ond- Camila foi cortada pelo próprio Cassius, todo sorridente, que chegava, com Lady no seu colo:

- Acordaram tarde, hein?- Karla abriu seu primeiro sorriso do dia, de escárnio, mas abriu. Abafou risadas tomando mais um gole do café quente. O dia amanheceu mais frio do que foi a noite anterior, e todos estavam rigorosamente agasalhados. Cassius, com um pouco de dificuldade, ocupou o único lugar vago à mesa.

O lugar estava com gente saindo pelas janelas de tão cheio. Karla gentilmente tomou Lady dos braços de Cassius, sorrindo para ela, carinhosamente. A cadela estava enrolada numa grossa manta de lã negra, que contrastava com sua pelugem clara. Deu-lhe algo para comer.

- Onde foi tão cedo, Cassius? – Cris perguntou ao garoto, enquanto se servia de chá quente e bolinhos.

- Numa espécie de feira bruxa, O beco Diagonal. Acho que é lá que vamos comprar nossos materiais com o professor.

-Foi fazer o que lá?- Karla perguntou.

- Fui trocar o nosso dinheiro, como tínhamos combinado, e fui procurar comida para a Lady e Asfalrofafa, – ele balançou a cabeça, lamentando pelo nome, Karla riu. Ele riu também e continuou: - e aproveitei comprar uma roupinha de frio para elas, mas como não tinham roupas de frio para cachorros ou tartarugas, me deram uma...poção para aquecê-las. – A atenção de todos da mesa se voltaram para ele. As reações foram as mais diversas:

- Uma _poção_?- perguntou Camila.

- Foi num lugar confiável? – perguntou Cris.

- Como Não tinham roupas para cachorros!? – Karla completou o diálogo.

Cassius olhou para elas, de boca aberta, e ia responder, quando Tom, já conhecido tão bem por Karla, que corou violentamente ao se lembrar da noite passada, não que ela não se lembrasse, mas Tom fez tudo voltar à cabeça...principalmente detalhes mais sórdidos, falou:

- Vieram buscá-los. – Tom disse e um homem enorme, barbudo e cabeludo com roupas grandes e pesadas apareceu ao seu lado. Parecia mal-encarado, mas então sorriu para eles, e já não parecia mais tão mal...

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Rubius Hagrid, e vim à mando de Dumbledore para ajudá-los. – Ele completou e apertou a mão de Karla, chacoalhando-a. A garota riu do embaraço do gigante e foi a primeira a se apresentar:

- Tudo bem, Rubius? Meu nome é Karla Marques, aquela é minha mãe, Maria Cristina,- Cris acenou- , aquela ali, com uma torrada na boca, é a Camila Ormay – Camila disse um 'oi', e voou farofa. - , aquele no canto é o Cassius Silva,- Cassius apertou a mão de Hagrid.- e essa aqui, - Karla apontou para o colo.- , é a Lady. – a cadelinha abanou o rabo quando o estranho fez um carinho nela.- Esse cachorro é maria-vai-com-as-outras!

- Como?- Hagrid perguntou, não entendendo o que ela disse.

- Ah...é uma expressão brasileira.

- Vocês são do Brasil, então...que interessante. Talvez mais tarde possam me falar dos animais mágicos de lá.- Karla concordou com a cabeça, e pensou: 'Mágicos?'. Hagrid se virou para os outros membros do grupo.- Agora vamos ao beco diagonal. Me mandaram entregar essas listas.- deu um pedaço de papel amarelado para cada um.- Tom vai mandar suas malas para Hogwarts, agora vamos, daqui a pouco o movimento vai começar.

----------

- Primeiro tem de trocar o dinheiro...- Hagrid começou, e Cassius respondeu:

- Eu já fiz isso.- e distribuiu os envelopes de cada um.

- Ótimo. Agora me digam o que há na lista de vocês, por favor.

- Hum ...pergaminhos....penas....tintas....caldeirão...capuz....uniforme escolar....- Camila leu.

- Então vamos lá.

---------

Algumas horas depois...

- Ai...cansei. – Cassius se jogou numa cadeira das mesa do Caldeirão Furado.- Ficamos mais tempo em compras do que o necessário! Graças à vocês duas! Olha que horas são! 2:00! Maníacas...

- Não, senhor! Não demoramos tanto assim, foram compras rápidas, se levar em conta tudo o que precisávamos comprar, Cassius! – Camila reclamou.

- Falou certo, priminha. O que _precisávamos_ comprar! Fora as outras coisas que vocês compraram...

- Vocês quiseram fazer um lanche e adiantar as compras do tal do baile, foi por isso que demorou mais.- Karla disse, enfim.

- É, e você demorou meia hora escolhendo uma vassoura! A tal _Firebolt Star_ 'edição especial de aniversário'_! –_eles riram- E ainda fez cu doce, dizendo que compraria as coisa do baile depois, se podia adiantar!!!- Camila riu.

- O jogo é super legal, pelo que o Hagrid disse, e minha mãe disse que comprava aquela vassoura para mim de aniversário, assim _ela _ficava livre disso depois! Que tipo de mãe diz uma coisa dessas!!!???- Karla fez uma cara de coitadinha e todo mundo na mesa riu. – Falando nisso, cadê eles?- no mesmo momento, Hagrid e Cris chegaram por trás dela com as bandejas do almoço, a assustando. Eles riram mais um pouco da cara de Karla.

Todos comeram, e então voltaram aos quartos para se prepararem para ir para à escola....iriam com a chave de portal novamente, pois ainda faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem, e só haviam trens para Hogsmead após o começo de Setembro, porque...

- Quando não há aulas, o movimento de gente nos trens para lá é muito pouco, quase nulo, por isso não vale a pena. Ao menos é o que dizem os funcionários. ..Mas essa é uma medida que adotaram neste ano. – disse Hagrid, quando Karla lhe perguntou porque teriam de usar a chave de novo.

- Essa chave me deixa enjoada...

- Isso é porque vocês nunca usaram a lareira! 'Lareira?' Karla pensou , e olhou para os outros, constatando que não era a única se perguntando que tipo de transporte envolvia uma lareira. Balançou a cabeça, afagando o cachorro, e pensou: 'é melhor nem perguntar...sinto que vou me arrepender ao saber.'

- Nos encontramos aqui embaixo daqui a uma hora, certo?

Todos concordaram, e Hagrid saiu do Caldeirão Furado, dizendo que ia voltar para o Beco Diagonal, resolver uns assuntos. Karla notou que ele, antes de sair, pegou com Tom uma mala e uma gaiola, com uma coruja branca dentro. Ela ia questionar ao próprio Hagrid de quem eram aqueles pertences, quando Cris chamou sua atenção dizendo:

- Hora de se arrumarem, vamos?

------&&-----

Duas 'uma hora' depois...Hagrid estava:

- Atrasadíssimo!!!!! Duas horas atrasado! - Karla resmungou, bebericando seu café e sentando-se na mala ao lado, sua fiel companheira, sempre no seu colo.

- Calma, Karla. Ele deve Ter uma boa razão para tal.- Cris comentou.

- É, aqueles tais assuntos dele. – Cassius disse, comendo uma torrada, e passando outra para Camila.

- Que seja, contanto que não demore mais, eu...- Karla foi interrompida pelo gigantesco homem que chegava, apressado.

Desculpe o atraso, pessoal, eu não vi a hora passar...vamos?

------ ----

Em Hogwarts, um homem com vestes negras, reclamava:

- Mas que falta de consideração de seus convidados, Albus, quase tr6es horas atrasa--

- AAAAIIIII!!!- um grito grupal foi ouvido, e então cinco pessoas e um cachorro e uma tartaruga (não podemos esquecer delas), mais muitas malas apareceram em meio ao gabinete de Albus Dumbledore, onde McGonnagal e outros três professores observaram atônitos a _discreta _chegada das pessoas.

Um a um eles foram se levantando, e Hagrid, após cumprimentar todos, inclusive Dumbledore, e concordar com este, que perguntou sobre um trabalho, saiu da sala, onde um silêncio se instalou, sendo que os professores e o grupo se encaravam. Snape o quebrou o silêncio:

- São _estes_, Albus? – disse com nojo na voz e olhou irritadamente cada um, franzindo sua testa. Mecanicamente, Camila e Cassius não gostaram dele, Karla e Cris o acharam no mínimo estranho...e rabugento. 'Isso vai ser interessante...' Cris pensou.

Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso, e apresentou cada um:

- Estes são... senhorita Camila Ormay, senhor Cassius Silva, senhorita Karla Marques e senhora Maria Cristina Marques, nossa nova professora.- Eles acenaram com a cabeça, Dumbledore continuou, agora apontando os professores ao seu redor.- Apresento-lhes Flora Sprout, nossa encantadora professora de Herbologia,- a senhora baixinha e gordinha lhes sorriu. A terra em suas roupas e embaixo de suas unhas se explicou. O braço de Dumbledore foi em direção ao homem estranhamente baixinho ao seu lado. 'Um duende', Karla lembrou dos que tinha visto em Gringots com Cassius.- este é nosso professor de Feitiços, Fillius Flitwick, e este...- Dumbledore apresentou o último, o homem estranho, pálido, magro e 'oleoso' que havia lhes dirigido a palavra antes.- o Professor de Poções, Severus Snape.- este lhes mandou um olhar ameaçador, e reforçou a carranca.

- Agora que já foram apresentados, professores, estão dispensados.- eles começaram a sair, e Dumbledore se voltou à McGonnagal.- Minerva, poderia acompanhá-los até seus aposentos, por favor?- McGonnagal concordou com a cabeça, e pediu que a seguissem, enquanto fazia as malas levitarem à sua frente, o grupo começou a andar, quando.- Senhora e senhorita Marques, por favor fiquem.- Karla deu um último olhar à Camila, antes da porta se fechar. Lady se mexeu em seu colo.- Gostaria de conversar com você, Cristina, sobre o seu novo cargo, os horários, turmas....

- Oh, sim, claro.- Cris se adiantou até a mesa de Dumbledore, onde esse havia se sentado, e sentou-se à sua frente. Começaram a conversar animadamente, Karla, sentada numa poltrona num canto, ouvia fragmentos da conversa, sem dar muita importância. Estava mais interessada nos livros da estante. "Hogwarts, Uma História....vou perguntar se acho esse na tal biblioteca daqui, depois e..." um apoio para pássaros chamou sua atenção, principalmente pelo montinho de cinzas ao lado.

"Mas o que?..." o montinho começou a queimar, e Karla ia chamar os adultos mais adiante, quando uma ave, do tamanho de um peru, da cor do fogo, estontentemente encantadora apareceu, a olhando inquisidoramente, virando sua cabeça alaranjada de um lado para o outro. A garota sorriu, ainda muito surpresa, quando deu um gritinho. A ave tamanho família havia voado até seu ombro, e bicou sua orelha, levemente, a assustando.

Cris e Dumbledore rapidamente olharam em sua direção. O velhinho sorriu novamente, com os olhos azuis brilhando:

- Fawkes gostou de você, senhorita Karla. – o grande pássaro deu um pio agudo, mas muito gostoso aos ouvidos, principalmente aos da garota, que o tinha nos ombros. Karla riu e fez um afago, Fawkes deu um pio baixinho e mordiscou o dedo da garota, antes de voar até Dumbledore, que a recebeu carinhosamente.- Fiquei preocupado com ela, estava demorando a ressurgir.

- Mas que animal lindo é esse, afinal? – Cris perguntou, maravilhada.

- É uma fênix, mãe, a vi ressurgir das cinzas!!! Não é demais???- a adolescente respondeu, eletricamente, quase aos pulinhos.

- Muito, um animal mitológico não se vê todos os dias...

- Aqui vocês verão de tudo, tenho certeza.- Albus disse e elas riram. Lady latiu para a ave, e Karla a tirou do chão, a fazendo dormir com uns carinhos na barriga. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona vermelha de antes, pois os adultos haviam recomeçado a conversa.

Deu uma olhada no relógio do celular, já estavam ali dentro há uma hora, e estava ficando com fome.

Alguém bateu à porta. Albus levantou-se com um estranho brilho no olhar, e disse para entrarem.

Karla viu um homem muito bonito, mas com aspecto e roupas desgastados, parecendo muito cansado e com arranhões no rosto, entrar.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele não era o único a entrar. Sorrindo para ela estava o.....

....O garoto que havia beijado na noite passada.

**------( - - )-----**

**P/S: Oiieess!!!**

**Como vão leitores Potter Maníacos Queridos???**

**Sim, eu sei que sou má por terminar assim, mas...eu não me importo!!**

**Quero todo mundo clicando no GO aí embaixo e fazendo uma pobre fanfiqueira feliz!!!( sim, eu acabei de inventar esse termo...). **

**Comentários e sugestões são bem-vindíssimos!**

**Falem comigo no msn...**

**blackphoenixpotter ( aí o arroba hotmail ponto com)**

**Foi mal a demora, eu andava meio sem tempo de escrever (e também sem muitas idéias....).**

**Muito obrigada por ler isso, algo que não vai enriquecer sua vida em nada, mas só eu já basta , né??? Hehehe.**

**Chega d enroleira!!! Espero postar o próximo cap. _Next week, _mas não prometo nada...**

**Bjokas Na Bunda!!!!**

**Karlinha Fofa ( Black Phoenix Potter)**


	7. Akele em q hogwarts começa a parecer mei...

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD MAKE YOU COME **

****

**_Como confiar num bicho que sangra de 3 a 5 dias e não morre???" _ **

**_Cassius Silva_**

**"_Cala A Boca!!!!"_**

**´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.• Karla Marques Potter**

**Capítulo 7 – AkElE eM QuE hOgWaRtS cOmEçA a PaReCeR mEiO sOmBrIa...**

**--------------**

**_No último capítulo..._**

**_- É uma fênix, mãe, a vi ressurgir das cinzas!!! Não é demais???- a adolescente respondeu, eletricamente, quase aos pulinhos._**

**_- Muito, um animal mitológico não se vê todos os dias..._**

**_- Aqui vocês verão de tudo, tenho certeza.- Albus disse e elas riram. Lady latiu para a ave, e Karla a tirou do chão, a fazendo se aclamar com uns carinhos na barriga. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona vermelha de antes, pois os adultos haviam recomeçado a conversa._**

**_Deu uma olhada no relógio do celular, já estavam ali dentro há uma hora, e estava ficando com fome._**

**_Alguém bateu à porta. Albus levantou-se com um estranho brilho no olhar, e disse para entrarem._**

**_Karla viu um homem muito bonito, mas com aspecto e roupas desgastados, parecendo muito cansado e com arranhões no rosto, entrar._**

**_Arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele não era o único a entrar. Atrás dele, vinha sorrindo para ela o....._**

**_....O garoto que havia beijado na noite passada._**

_**-------- :)(-: -------**_

Qual era a chance de reencontro que havia imaginado antes? Ahnnn....1 em 1.000...é, parecia que as chances de coisas impossíveis**(S/A: ñ, impossíveis, ñ! para mim, é no máximo 'improvável') **acontecerem, ficava bem maior em meio aos bruxos....sua atenção voltou ao garoto, ao ouvir a voz de Dumbledore:

- Olá, prof. Lupin – Dumbledore cumprimentou, e com um aceno da mão, pediu que se aproximasse. Karla ainda olhava embasbacada para o garoto a alguns passos dele. Ele a olhava com um sorriso maroto e olhar divertido, parecendo achar aquilo tudo muito engraçado. A garota estava um tomate vermelho-pimentão.

- Boa tarde, Prof. Dumbledore.- o senhor de aparência cansada se adiantou até a mesa no centro do gabinete, parando em frente à Cris. A encarou por um minuto, a boca levemente entreaberta, os olhos perdidos. Cris o olhou, franzindo a testa e estranhando o comportamento, então Lupin se tocou, parecendo ver a falta de educação. Deu um sorriso sem graça, e estendeu a mão. Cris a apertou, também sorrindo.

- Maria Cristina Marques, lecionará Estudo dos Muggles, e o Professor Lupin, voltará a lecionar DCAT, e...Harry! Como foram as férias?- Dumbledore sorriu para Harry, que lhe retribuiu o gesto, e ao ouvir o final do comentário, olhou de relance para Karla. Essa girou os olhos, e se levantou para se apresentar aos recém-chegados.

Dumbledore pôs um braço no ombro dela, e a apresentou para Lupin, e quando chegou em Harry, eles fingiram que era a primeira vez que se viam. A garota queria socar o tal Potter, por Ter um sorriso tão irritantemente lindo.

- Então, Lupin, fique aqui para conversarmos um pouco, e senhoras, por favor, devem estar cansadas. O jantar logo será servido, então, por que não vão a seus aposentos, se instalarem? Harry, ele fica dois corredores à direita da entrada da Gryffindor, você não se importa de acompanhá-las, se importa?- aquele sorriso branco de Dumbledore apareceu de novo. O velhinho sabia conseguir o que queria.

- Senhora Marques, senhorita.- Harry as chamou quando a porta se abriu. Cris sorriu:

- Obrigada, senhor Potter.- ela ultrapassou a porta. Karla olhou para ele por um momento, e então seguiu pelo corredor. Harry ia atrás.

Cris foi chamada por um quadro, e após Harry explicar que isso era normal ali, começou a conversar com todos pelos quais passava. Karla, uma vez ou outra, conversava um pouquinho também.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, um fantasma, passou por ela _(literalmente_ passou), causando calafrios e arrepios:

- Nossa...que sensação de morte.- ela sussurrou, antes de o fantasma embalar uma conversa com ela, onde só ele falava.

- Então a senhorita é do Brasil, hein? E está no castelo antes das aulas começarem por que...- ele peguntou, finalmente a dando uma brecha para falar. Karla olhou para ele, cansada:

- Sim, senhor, eu sou do Brasil, e estou aqui porque vim de intercâmbio, e preciso desse tempo para acompanhar o ritmo dos outros alunos do ano no qual vou entrar em alguns dias... mais alguma pergunta?- ela respondeu, olhando para ele, com um sorriso meio amarelo. Tinha um plano. Antes dele responder, ela, mais rápida, tentou engatar uma conversa com o tal do Potter.- Mas, me é esse Quiddith, senhor Potter?

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso. Ela estava falando com ele? Sim. Ela estava suplicando com os olhos para que ele dissesse algo.

- Ah...sim, na verdade, parece uma espécie de basquete...mas no ar, sabe?

Cris continuava mais à frente, conversando com os quadros (**S/A: só uma observação...eu escrevi essa parte, e o pessoal que tava passando atrás de mim me olhou com uma cara...afinal, quem conversa com quadros? Hehe). **Parecia que estava funcionando, o fantasma flutuou para o final do corredor, desaparecendo da vista deles. Karla respirou aliviada:

- Ai, finalmente ele se foi!! Ele é legal e tudo, mas fala demais...- Karla riu, e Harry a observou por um momento, e então balançou a cabeça, e disse, com um sorriso:

- Ah, você não conhece o pessoal dessa escola, eu conto um segredo para você agora, e daqui a dois minutos, meia Hogwarts já sabe o que eu te disse!- Karla riu mais ainda, concordando com a cabeça. Harry continuou:- Mas é claro que contam uma versão com pelo menos 10 linhas aumentadas...

- Potter, você não conhece as meninas da minha sala!!! Na verdade, você não _me_ conhece! Quando eu entrei naquela escola pela primeira vez, o pessoal achou que era capaz de zoar comigo....- ela olhou para ele, e Harry viu um brilho divertido nos olhos dela, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios rosados.. ._".EI! Desde quando você, Harry Potter, presta atenção nos lábios e olhos das garotas???" _ele se repreendeu mentalmente, antes de olhar os lábios de novo. "_Desde o momento que você beijou essa garota, e que anda tendo poluição noturna... HARRY, PARE COM ISSO!! Esqueça essas coisas, e se concentre na conversa!!!". _

- Mas...e aí, o que você fez?- ele perguntou. Karla abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

- Bem...você sabe...uma vingancinha sempre anima mais a gente....eu tinha contatos na escola, bem antes de entrar. E esses contatos tinham boas informações sobre as pessoas que queriam aprontar comigo...então, nós demos um pouco de seus próprios venenos....bando de cobras!- Harry riu, e se lembrou dos Slytherin.- À propósito, meus informantes vieram para cá também, no intercâmbio.

- Sério? Bom, o quarto de vocês é aqui.- Harry disse quando eles se aproximavam de Cris, que estava parada em frente à uma porta, onde se lia as palavras _Estudying Muggles (estudo dos trouxas)._

- Então até o jantar, senhor Potter. – Cris sorriu, Harry acenou com a cabeça. A mulher entrou no quarto. Karla deu um tchau com as mãos e entrou, logo atrás da mãe. Harry se recostou na parede, fechando os olhos, após a porta se fechar. O quadro atrás de suas costas reclamou do peso, e ele se desculpou e seguiu até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

------.------

TOC. TOC.

- Karla, é a Camila!- Karla ouviu a voz da amiga, por trás da porta. E gritou:

- Entra, Mila!- Camila entrou no quarto, com Lady no colo, e Cassius à suas costas. Karla olhou para eles, pegando Lady no seu colo. -Eu disse 'entra Mila', não 'entra, Camila _e Cassius'_.

- Que isso, Karlinha, vc sabe que eu te amo...- deu um beijinho na bochecha dela, e então se desviou de um tapa quase certeiro que vinha em sua direção. Cassius riu.- Eu adoro seu carinho, meu bem.- Karla fez uma careta.

- O que é que vocês querem, afinal, além de me irritar?- Karla se sentou na cama de casal do quarto médio. Camila olhou ao redor.- E então? Gostaram da decoração? Eu dei um jeito enquanto minha mãe estava no banho, achei um livro de feitiços domésticos e o fiz do jeito que queria.

Camila olhou ao redor. O cômodo em nada lembrava o quarto do Caldeirão Furado, mas o que diferenciava totalmente, era o fato de que este era mais espaçoso e confortável. As paredes eram de pedra, como todo o castelo, e frias, mas o quarto ficou mais quente e aconchegante do jeito que Karla arrumou. Uma lareira foi acesa na parede principal do quarto, de frente para porta, e almofadas vermelhas, pretas e rochas foram postas sobre um grande tapete fofo.

Num canto, a cama onde Karla estava sentada tinha cortinas ao redor, do lado direito, havia uma caminha, onde Lady dormia, e dois pratinhos, com água e ração, e do lado esquerdo da cama, uma mesinha de madeira, encostada na parede, formava um cantinho do estudo, com todos os livros, canetas, penas, tinta, papéis, toda a tralha de escrita de Karla e Cris, na parede oposta, uma porta levava a um banheiro branco, com banheira, e ao lado dessa porta, um armário guardava as roupas e as malas, e prateleiras altas estavam distribuídas por todo o quarto com coisas de decoração, mais livros e fotos, muitas fotos.

- Ele lembra bem o seu quarto, Karla, só que sem a parede de pedra, sem a suíte, sem a lareira, sem a cama de casal...- Camila disse, e Karla a cortou:

- E não sobra quase nada. Né, Mila?- deram uma risada. – A Maria Cristina pediu algo prático, copnfortável e bonito...

- Do que estão falando de mim, hein?- Cris saiu do banheiro vestida, com o cabelo ainda molhado, e observou os três adolescentes e o cachorro, cada um sentado numa almofada em frente à lareira. Ela riu. – ÊÊH folgão! O quarto ficou ótimo, minha flor, mas não está na hora do jantar?

Camila e Cassius deram um sobressalto:

- Puxa vida, nós viemos aqui para chamar vocês! Vamos?

------------------

- Mas me diz, Karla, você vai ficar no quarto de uma casa com a gente, né? A McGonnagal disse que nós só seremos selecionados para uma casa certa, no começo de setembro, na seleção dos novos alunos, por isso ela deixou a gente, por enquanto ficar na tal Gryffindor, que é a casa da qual ela é diretora, e onde já tem um garoto esperando o começo das aulas, aquele que a gente viu no jantar, o tal de...

- Harry Potter. – Karla cortou Camila. – Mas, eu acho que vou dormir no quarto da minha mãe essa noite, mas me diz, voc6e já desfez as suas malas?

- Na verdade não, porque ainda não sabemos se vamos ficar naquela casa. A McGonnagal também disse que há outras três casas....

- Camila, eu estou cansada, acho que vou dormir, tá? Amanhã a gente se vê.- Karla cortou a amiga de novo. Não estava afim de conversinha. Não sabia porque, mas queria ir para um lugar, mas não sabia aonde.

- Ah...tudo bem, então, eu vou lá com o Cassius, ele tá conversando com o Harry Potter.- Karla assentiu. – Te encontro amanhã cedo lá na entrada da escola, certo?- Assentiu de novo.

Quando Camila deu as costas, Karla começou a andar. Andou, andou, andou, até que chegou num dos milhares de corredores escuros, e parou. Como tinha conseguido chegar até ali? Bem, já estava perdida mesmo! Andou mais um pouco. A luz da Lua a acompanhava, e as fracas centelhas de fogo das restantes tochas do corredor frio, ameaçavam se apagar como as outras. Respirou fundo.

Estava cansada. Sentou-se no parapeito de uma das janelas, e olhou o céu. Escuro. O ar frio bateu no seu rosto, o fazendo ficar corado, e o seu nariz, como sempre, ficou vermelhão ao contato com o frio. Esfregou as mãos, tentando aquece-las. Era o meio do Outono ainda, e já estava extremamente frio. Karla imaginava como seria quando o Inverno chegasse, em Outubro. Tossiu um pouco. Não podia estar ficando doente...mal havia chegado.

Espirrou. Talvez pudesse sim. Espirrou de novo, duas vezes seguidas. Certo, talvez fosse melhor sair da friagem, e....alguma coisa se moveu lá embaixo, no jardim, no escuro.

Karla se sentiu alerta_. 'Deve ser só um bicho.'_ , ela pensou, se forçando a se acalmar. Afinal, que besteira! Olhou no celular. Estava meio tarde. _'é melhor voltar...'_ olhou para os dois lados. ?' 

Começou a andar mais um pouco, alguma hora acharia algo familiar_.... 'Droga, tudo aqui parece igual! E...o QUE? Ah, não...aquelas escadas se moveram de novo, vou Ter que voltar!'_

A garota se virou para tentar achar um outro caminho, quando bateu de frente com o nada, e caiu, com um estrondo, e uma maça rolou até seu lado. Coçou a cabeça, olhando para frente. Não tinha nada, só o escuro. Da onde aquela fruta tinha aparecido? Empunhou sua varinha, e ia gritar Lumus, Karla quase gritou quando ouviu uma risadinha, e uma figura se materializou no nada, lhe estendendo a mão.

&-&

**S/A: CHEGA POR HOJE !!!**

**E u sei que eu enrolei mais do que nunca....mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa...certo, talvez não tão boa...tô brincando! A minha cachorrinha( a Lady mesmo) tava mal, e eu fiquei praticamente toda a semana no Veterinário, e sempre que eu podia, eu escrevia umas linhas da história, até que eu achei que estava bom.**

**Eu tenho um flog agora, sabiam? Ssó que ele só tem foto do **

**Leia e comente!!!! E me adicione no msn.... blackphoenixpotter **

**Beijokas na bunda,**

**Karla Potter**


	8. Esperando Pelo Meu Herói

**IF YOU DIDNT EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE**

"_Ai, que meda!"_

Camila Ormay

"_Tenha medo, tenha **muito** medo..._

Karla Marques

**(S/A: Essa música é MARAVILHOSA! Se chama _Holding Out For A Hero, _a letraé maravilhosa, e achei que combinaria com esse capítulo, particularmente -pelo menos até agora- o meu preferido. Se alguém quiser a tradução...me manda uma review pedindo, que eu ponho no próximo capítulo.)**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Esperando Pelo Meu Herói 

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

- Potter...- Karla perguntou num sussurro, olhando com os olhos arregalados para sua frente. Harry Potter estava ali, onde há alguns segundos não havia nada, além de escuridão e fantasmas, que era o que ela achava que era aquilo, não aquele garoto maldito que não lhe saia da cabeça.(**S/A: essa parte ficou confusa, mas é essa a idéia, já que Karla estava com a cabeça presa num nó...hihi) - **O que está fazendo aqui?.- ela perguntou, aceitando a mão oferecida, ainda estranhando tudo.

_**Where´s the street wise hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

Ele riu, e repetiu a pergunta:

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

_**Isn´t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night i toss adn turn and dream  
Of what i need**_

A adolescente pegou a maçã do chão, e quase esfregou na cara dele, que estava levemente corado.

- Não me responda com uma outra pergunta, senhor Potter. Principalmente se for uma das perguntas que eu acabei de fazer- a risada dos dois ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

**_I need a hero  
I´m holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He´s gotta be strong  
And he´s gotta be fast  
And he´s gotta be fresh from the fight_**

O garoto gentilmente (tomou a maçã das mãos dela, e deu uma mordida:

- Um lanche noturno.

Ela olhou para ele em descrença. O garoto estava meio sem fôlego, corado, e pela força da trombada, com certeza estava correndo, e...pera aí! Ela tinha esquecido de perguntar...

- ...Como você apareceu do nada? Virou invisível agora- ele engasgou com o pedaço de maçã que tinha na boca. Karla achou que, agora sim, algo estranho estava acontecendo.

**_I need a hero  
I´m holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He´s gotta be sure  
And it´s gotta be soon  
And he´s gotta de larger than life_**

- Ahnn...já está tarde, não? Você deve estar perdida, vem que eu te mostro o caminho.- e saiu andando. Ela rolou os olhos, e postou-se ao lado dele, que estava acendendo a ponta de sua varinha** (S/A: sem duplos sentidos, seu bando de tarados...)**.

- Não tente me enrolar, Potter.- ela disse, divertida.- Me diga, como você apareceu ali, do nada- ele abriu a boca, e ela o cortou.- Mas nem tente me dizer que aparatou ali, pois eu sei que não é possível fazer isso em Hogwarts.

Ele a encarou, ela correspondeu, se sentindo vencedora.

- Vejo que a senhorita fez a lição de casa...e já começou a visitar a nossa biblioteca!

**_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There´s someone reaching back for me  
Racing ont he thunder end rising with the heat  
It´s gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_**

- Com certeza. – ela concordou, sorrindo.- Eu tenho que estudar, e...queria saber um pouco mais sobre Hogwarts, e que livro melhor para ler, do que _'Hogwarts, Uma História'_?

- Haha, você me lembra alguém...minha amiga, Hermione. Vocês vão se dar bem.

Karla estava encantada pela risada do garoto, mas todo o encanto sumiu, ao ouvir menção de uma outra garota. É claro...um garoto assim, doce, educado, talentoso, bonito e inteligente, já tinha dono. _'Oh, não, Karla...tantos elogios num só pensamento...você não pode estar gostando dele...só o conhece há alguns dias! Mas ele beija bem...CHEGA!'_

**_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach_**

- Tàmas não me enrola, Pottinho! Me diz como você apareceu ali!

- Não precisa ficar me chamando de Potter, e eu realmente não gosto disso. Me lembra meus inimigos. Me chame de Harry, afinal, eu tenho um nome: Harry James Potter.

ótimo, senhor Harry James. O meu, você já sabe, Karla Marques. Mas não mude de assunto- Harry estava surpreso...a garota era difícil de se despistar:

- Certo, você ganhou pelo esforço – ela riu- ou pelo cansaço, como preferir! Você já ouviu falar decapa da invisibilidade? – ela fez que não com a cabeça.- Bem, isso é uma capa da invisibilidade.- ele mostrou uma pedaço de pano longo, que carregava dobrado, debaixo do braço. Ela olhou desconfiada para o objeto, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tecido macio.

**_There´s someone reaching back for me  
Racing ont he thunder end rising with the heat  
It´s gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_**

Harry fez uma demonstração para ela. Mostrou a mão no ar, sem capa, e então pôs a capa na mão. Karla quase gritou. A garota ergueu o braço para tatear o nada, até que achou uma coisa material, onde não tinha nada material. Ela segurou a mão, ainda sem palavras. Harry sentiu um arrepio gostoso quando ela apertou sua mão. A garota puxou o pano, e a mão estava de volta ali. Ela tocou a mão de novo, para ver se era real.

- Isso é demais, Harry James! Puxa vida...- os olhos dela brilhavam em surpresa.

- Está satisfeita agora? Você é duro na queda!

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there´s someone somewhere  
Watching me_**

- Eu sei, obrigada.- eles riram. Se encararam de novo, sorrindo um para o outro. Como um magnetismo mágico, eles foram se aproximando. Os sorrisos agora já não estavam mais ali. Karla olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. Aquilo estava ficando sério. Harry derrubou a maçã, e colocou uma mão na nuca dela, e a outra ainda estava segurando a da garota. E ele não queria soltar. _'O que está acontecendo?'_ ele pensou. _'O que está acontecendo?'_ ela pensou.

_**Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach**_

**_Like the fire in my blood _**

Os olhos foram se fechando, rostos cada vez mais próximos, quando:

- Harry, eu...- Karla sussurrou, se afastando um pouco, ficando numa distância segura. Harry olhou para ela, surpreso. Ela sustentou seu olhar, respirando fundo e colocando um sorriso fraco no rosto.- Olha, você é um garoto muito legal, e eu gostei muito de você, e...eu sei que isso já aconteceu antes, aquele dia no Caldeirão, mas...se você tem alguma coisa com essa Hermione...eu não quero ser a outra.- ela tentou tirar sua mão da dele, mas ele a puxou. Ela ia reclamar, mas ouviu uma risada, e a voz dele soou, divertida:

- Não é nada disso...- ele riu mais um pouco. Karla franziu a testa. Odiava quando riam dela.- Ela não é minha namorada! Hermione é minha melhor amiga, entendeu?

- Melhor amiga- ela ainda perguntou, desconfiada. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim! E namora com meu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe...- ela se desculpou, sem-graça.É que há certos garotos que...

Ele acenou com a cabeça de novo. Ficaram em silêncio. O ar começava a ficar pesado, a ponto de ser cortado com uma faca. Eles ouviram um barulho vindo do fim do corredor, então Harry, rapidamente, pôs a capa sobre eles.

Karla não tinha percebido que alguém estava chegando. Olhou interrogativamente para ele, quando foi puxada para um canto, e coberta pela capa. Ele sorriu, e apontou para onde vinha o barulho.

Filtch estava chegando, com Madame Norris logo atrás. Ele vinha resmungando de Pirraça. A gata olhou para a maçã jogada no meio do corredor, e então para onde eles estavam, e os dois tremeram. Harry xingou mentalmente. Tinha esquecido da fruta.

Eles estavam tão perto, que o garoto podia sentir o cheiro de morango no cabelo dela, e via as mechas avermelhadas em algumas partes da extensão deste. Lembrou-se do quase beijo. Um calor começou a tomar seu corpo...Certo, talvez eles estivessem perto _demais_.

O frio da noite estava amenizado, graças à proximidade. Karla sentiu a respiração dele no seu pescoço, e se arrepiou. Sentia o corpo do garoto, quase colado ao dela. Seguraram a respiração quando o olhar de Filtch fez o mesmo que o da gata. Ele pegou a maçã mordida, olhando atentamente.

Eles arregalaram os olhos ao ver que ele se aproximava mais. Ele iluminou levemente o local, não vendo nada. Ia olhar mais perto, quando o barulho de vidraça sendo quebrada foi ouvido. Deu um sorriso, murmurando _'te peguei, Pirraça!'._ e então saiu.

A gata deu mais uma olhada, e deu as costas, seguindo o zelador. Quando eles sumiram de vista, os adolescentes saíram debaixo da manta, e explodiram em risadas.

- Gostaria de conhecer os Jardins- Harry perguntou, guardando a capa. Karla concordou, sorrindo. Eles conversaram e riram sobre o acontecimento da maçã durante todo o trajeto.

Karla inspirou o ar puro e fresco da noite, e se sentou sob uma árvore, seguida por Harry. Eles começaram a conversar sobre os professores da escola.

- Aquele Snape parece meio...ranzinza.

Harry fez uma cara de nojo, e respondeu:

- Ranzinza? Aquele homem é o demônio!

Eles riram.

- Ele não parece ser tão mau assim...

- Você que é muito boa, Karla! E vai entender o que eu estou dizendo quando as aulas começarem- Karla observava os movimentos do garoto. Os olhos esmeraldas do moreno ficavam ainda mais bonitos à luz da Lua, e a boca dele parecia tão...convidativa. Sem perceber, chegou um pouco mais perto.- Mas me fala sobre a sua mãe. Ela é professora, né? E vai dar aulas de que, aqui em Hogwarts?

- Ah! A dona Maria Cristina é professora de Inglês, mas vai dar aulas de...como era mesmo? Hum...Estudo dos Trouxas!

- Legal. E você joga em alguma posição no Quidditch?

- Olha, na verdade, eu tenho uma vassoura, mas nunca joguei isso!

- Eu vou treinar um pouco amanhã...se quiser, eu posso te ensinar!

- Mesmo?

- Claro!

- Então está combinado.

- Com certeza! Depois do café, pode ser?

- Certo.

Harry começou a reparar mais na garota aos eu lado, enquanto conversavam. As unhas e os olhos pintados de preto, as roupas escuras e sexy, e o piercing na sobrancelha, mostravam uma pessoa totalmente diferente de quem ele estava conhecendo. Ela não era o que ele esperava. Parecia ainda melhor. Olhou nos olhos dela. Eram cor de mel, e refletiam animação. Fixou o olhar na boca carnuda, rosada, que se abria num lindo sorriso. Sentia a sua própria seca.

Mel se encontrou com esmeralda. O clima havia voltado. Se olharam hipnotizados outra vez, os lábios se encostaram. Apenas um leve selinho, que começou a se tornar um pouco mais interessante. As mãos dele correram os fios longos do cabelo dela, segurando o rosto da garota com carinho. Karla se entretia em despentear ainda mais os cabelos do garoto.

Karla ia tentar aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo, quando se lembrou de algo:

- Oh não! Que horas são- ela perguntou, se desgrudando do garoto, e apressadamente se levantando. Ele se levantou também, ainda meio desconcertado com o que estava acontecendo, e comentou:

- Umas 11:30, ou mais, eu acho. Mas por que essa preocupa-

Ela o cortou:

- Minha amiga acha que estou no meu quarto, dormindo, e minha mãe acha que estou com minha amiga! Preciso ir- a garota já ia sair andando, quando Harry a segurou pelo pulso enfaixado, a fazendo se encolher com a queimação que sentiu na cicatriz no pulso. Caiu sentada, com a dor do ferimento a fazendo ver estrelas. Harry se assustou:

- Karla, você está bem? Eu te machuquei?

A garota o confortou, dizendo:

- Não, Harry! Imagina...é que esse corte de vez em quando abre e sangra um pouco, olha.- ela desamarrou o lenço, levemente manchado, e o passou na superfície do machucado, limpando-o.

Harry Potter arregalou seus olhos verdes, e viu, embasbacado, sua cicatriz de raio no pulso de Karla.

**_I can feel his approach_**

**_Like the fire in my blood..._****_

* * *

_**

**_S/A: OOOOOIIIIIEEEEEE, pessoal!_**

**_Mais um cap...ele não ficou tão grande assim, mas..._**

**_Melhor que nada!_**

**_Sinceramente, eu pensei que mais gente leria isso...mas acho que estou errada!_**

**_Ou se lêem, pelo menos não comentam..._**

**_Façam uma Fanfiqueira Feliz! Comentem!_**

**_O sindicato das Autoras-Abandonadas-Sem-Reviews está sendo fundando por mim, a partir de agora. Haha_**

**_Ajudem-nos, precisamos de apoio...doem uma review agora, boa ou ruim, e me deixem alegre, ou serei obrigada a fazer greve de capítulos...hehe_**

_**OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO!**_


	9. briga de amor não dói?

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE **

_**"ás vezes me pergunto...como pode haver uma pessoa tão linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, gostosa como...EU?"**_

_Karla Marques_

**CAPÍTULO NOVE - Briga de amor não dói?**

Karla olhou para onde o garoto apontava, e se surpreendeu ao ver uma forma de cicatriz exatamente igual a sua, mas aparentemente mais velha. Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes seguidas, antes de se levantar e ir em direção a Harry, que esperava sua reação. A garota levou sua mão à testa dele, que acompanhou o movimento:

Como você conseguiu isso, Harry?- ela disse, num fio de voz, deslizando os dedos, fazendo o contorno do raio.

Provavelmente da mesma forma que você, por meio de um feitiço, o mais perigoso e proibido que já existiu.- ele disse, calmamente, mas de maneira macabra. Karla riu:

-Nossa, que drama!- ela riu mais um pouco e então percebeu que Harry continuava sério.- Cara, eu me meto em cada coisa...mas se ele é tão perigoso assim, como foi que nós só saímos com uma cicatriz?

É isso o que eu quero saber.- ela olhou para ele.- Quem é atingido por esse feitiço, normalmente...- ele hesitou. Ela completou, entendendo:

...morre...?- ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Os olhos de Karla ficaram do tamanho de pires, antes de se voltarem para seu próprio pulso, e então para a testa do adolescente.- Mas como...?

Vamos falar com Dumbledore. Agora. – completou ele, ao ver que ela não se movia. Karla pareceu Ter saído de um transe, virou-se rapidamente e retrucou:

Ei, ei, Ei! Espera aí, quatro olhos! – ela disse, franzindo a testa. Agora, quem estava surpreso era Harry:

"quatro olhos?"

Eles riram. "Ela tem um sorriso lindo.", Harry pensou. "E esse garoto está solteiro? Por Merlin..", Karla pensou, ouvindo o que ele dizia:

Não me chamam de quatro olhos desde...o terceiro ano. – Karla bufou, revirando os olhos:

Hum...não na sua frente. Hehe. – ele olhou nos olhos dela, se vendo refletido, e sorriu. A garota era muito..._legal _mesmo.

Ela respirou fundo.Tinha que perguntar- Não vai me dizer como conseguiu a sua cicatriz antes?

Bem,...foi há 16 anos atrás...- ele engoliu em seco, se lembrando.- Voldemort invadiu a minha casa, matou meu pai, e antes de ele me jogar o Avada Kedavra, minha mãe me jogou um feitiço, muito forte, que me salvou, mas...ela acabou morrendo também.- ele terminou, a voz levemente falhando.

Nossa...eu sinto muito, Harry. Mesmo.- ela completou, e ele levantou o rosto, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.- Posso...posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ahn? Sim, sim...claro.

Que tipo de feitiço sua mãe pôs em você, que o protegeu?

Harry abriu mais o sorriso, e respondeu:

Amor.

Então está combinado, Pomona. Você falaria com Pomfrey e com a bibliotecária? – Cris sorriu para a mulher, tão baixinha quanto ela própria, que estava ao seu lado.

Claro, falo com elas sim. E devo dizer que estou muito satisfeita com essa ajuda extra. Karla parece ser uma garota adorável! É tão bom Ter alguém com quem partilhar as maravilhas da Herbologia!- Pomona disse, extremamente animada, indo em direção à Biblioteca.

"Espero que Karla ainda goste de plantas...por que de livros e química, eu sei que ela gosta.." Cris se virou, e levou a ponta do dedo até a boca, num sinal de concentração. "É melhor eu falar com ela."

Cris viu Minerva passando, e a chamou:

Eu soube que vocês tem um coral por aqui, é verdade?

Isso mesmo. Por que? Sua filha quer fazer parte?- Minerva perguntou, sorrindo. Cris tinha certeza que Karla a mataria se fizesse isso. Tossiu, e disse:

Essa é uma boa idéia, mas eu queria saber se eles tem algum lugar para ensaiar...

Sim, claro. Uma sala, perto da sua, até, a prova de som.- Cris sorriu e arriscou:

Será que ela e uns amigos poderiam...

Amor.

Amor?- Karla repetiu. Harry concordou.- Então como foi que eu não morri? Quero dizer, eu estava dormindo quando fui atingida pelo feitiço. Sonhando. Pesadelos, para ser mais específica. E minha mãe estava roncando...

Então...isso só pode significar uma coisa.- Karla olhou para ele, inquisidoramente. – Voldemort tem planos para você.

Planos? O que ele pode querer comigo?- ela perguntou, exasperada.

Para descobrir, precisamos falar com Dumbledore.- Harry repetiu.

Bom, então...- ela comentou, meio atrapalhada, observando os detalhes da cicatriz no seu pulso, e então para o seu relógio, muito calmamente. Então se lembrou de algo...oh, Cris ia matá-la.- Harry Potter!- o garoto deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela, num tom um tanto mais alto. - Eu não sei o que Voldemort pode fazer comigo, mas sei que minha mãe vai me fazer sofrer o dobro! Olhe só a hora! Eu preciso ir...

Mas...e a conversa com o Dumbledore?- ele começou a andar mais rápido, já que ela se afastava tão ligeiramente.

Nós falamos com ele amanhã.- ela parou, a respiração dos dois, aceleradas, por causa da corrida. – Harry, essa noite está sendo um tanto estranha...- ele fez menção de falar algo, mas ela foi mais rápida.- mas, não deixa de ser interessante. – a garota deu um selinho no atordoado garoto.- Boa noite, Cicatriz, te vejo amanhã!

A garota saiu correndo, até sumir no interior do castelo, Harry se sentou, compenetrado em seus pensamentos, mas não se esquecendo dos beijos.

Camila, eu...- Cris entrou num rompante pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Camila e Cassius a olharam, surpresos, perdidos em meio a pilhas de livros, sentados em frente à lareira. Cris olhou para os lados, como que procurando por algo. Ou alguém. Olhou para os aposentos, subindo as escadas.– A Karla já foi dormir? Tinha uma notícia para vocês.

Como? – Camila estranhou. Cassius fechou o livro que lia, prestando mais atenção à história.- A Karla me disse que ia dormir no seu quarto, hoje.- ela se levantou, rindo em direção à Cris, e completou.- Tanto que deixou a Lady com você.

Mas ela não está no meu quarto. E se ela não está aqui, onde ela est�?

Camila tinha uma pista:

Ela deve estar...

Perdida! – Karla rolou os olhos, não acreditando como a pressa realmente podia ser a inimiga da perfeição. Sua parte sarcástica tomou conta de si. - Ótimo, mas que maravilha! E Ter um quadro à vista para pedir informações corretas é pedir demais, não é? Eu devia Ter virado à esquerda, não à direita como aquele cavaleiro maluco me disse pra virar...aquela escada só podia estar de brincadeira! Consegui chegar até as masmorras. Talvez se...

Quem está aí?- uma voz obscura, com sotaque inglês carregado, veio das sombras.

Uma figura com vestes negras esvoaçantes apareceu, levemente iluminada pela fraca luz dos corredores de Hogwarts, já menos assustadoras para Karla.

Professor Snape, certo? – ela perguntou Ao homem com feições duras, e não muito gentis. Ouviu um grunhido como resposta. Decidiu entendê-lo como um sim.

O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabe que este castelo está cheio de corredores escuros? É muito fácil se perder, você tem que saber por onde anda. Não é lugar para alguém que não sabe nem ao menos se localizar, _senhorita Marques._- ele disse, venenosamente. Mas Karla sabia ser mais venenosa do que ele:

Me desculpe, professor. – ela disse, sarcasticamente doce.- então Eu espero não Ter que ficar andando pelo castelo durante a madrugada todas as noites, para aprender. O senhor parece que precisa... – ela viu a pequena linha no canto dos lábios finos de Snape desaparecerem. - Talvez um mapa com as passagens seja mais prático, não acha?.- mal sabia ela que esse mapa existia.

Se você já estivesse selecionada, eu tiraria 20 pontos da sua casa, mas vou me lembrar de anotar, e quando estiver selecionada, tirarei os pontos. Vá para seu dormitório. Não quero adolescentes zanzando pelas masmorras.

Por que? Há algo que eu não deve ver? – ela ousou perguntar. As sobrancelhas de Snape se alinharam. "Mas que garota atrevida!", antes que ele respondesse, ela rapidamente emendou – Só me diga como chego até o Dormitório do Professor de Estudo dos Muggles, por favor.

Ele deu as instruções e a enxotou de lá.

Karla conseguiu achar o caminho, se esforçando para marcar bem na cabeça onde devia virar, e ao virar último corredor , deu de cara com uma recepção e tanto. Os três C estavam l� só esperando por ela. Cris, Camila e Cassius se viraram, ao ouvi-la.

"o que eu não daria por um chocolate agora...". pensou e Examinou bem a cara de sua mãe. "correção: o que eu não daria por dois chocolates e um telefonema para o S.O.S Criança?"

Que idéia foi essa de fazer um tour no meio da noite, mocinha?

Karla segurou a respiração.

O quão ferrada eu estou?

O bastante para ouvir muito, senhorita.- Cris tomou fôlego.- O que você acha que nós pensamos quando descobrimos que você não estava onde disse que estava? Você acha que ia nos enganar até que hora? Onde diabos você se meteu? Vai que você se perde! Como ia voltar? Nós não conhecemos esse lugar por nem um dia inteiro, e você já começou com suas invenções? Nem desempacotamos as coisas! E se o Dumbledore acha que a minha filha é irresponsável demais e me despede, mesmo antes de eu começar? Você sabe que não tem como voltarmos, que eu não mais emprego nenhum, você não tem mais a escola, que a vida vai Ter que ser aqui e...

MÃE! – Karla gritou, chamando a atenção de todos.- Calma aí! Eu sei que eu preocupei vocês, mas nada de ruim iria acontecer, pois eu sei me cuidar, você sabe! Dumbledore não faria uma coisa dessas, você sabe disso também, e que história é essa de voltar pro Brasil? Você sabe que começamos vida nova aqui, e aqui vamos ficar, mesmo que tenhamos que tomar medidas extremas. Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso, por que está tão nervosa?

Cris a abraçou, e disse;

Eu...acho que fiquei um pouco preocupada demais. Não faça de novo, eu não me acostumei ainda...

Eu sei, mãe. Ainda não me acostumei. – elas quebraram o abraço, e sorriram uma para a outra, antes de sua mãe se afastar para conversar com Camila e Cassius, Karla sussurrou para si mesma, olhando o pulso enfaixado novamente..- Mas é bom você se preocupar, pelo o que ouvi...eu podia estar morta.

A garota balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar seus pensamentos. Foi até os amigos, e disse:

Eu não quero mais saber de moleza! Você, Mila, trouxe seu teclado, Cassius trouxe sua bateria, e eu tenho a minha amiga, guitarra. Ensaio, amanhã, na sala do coral da escola, a minha mãe combinou tudo, né, mãe?- Cris concordou, mas adicionou:

Minerva disse que não haveria problemas...só que vocês terão de tocar junto com o coral.- Cris viu os sorrisos dos 3 levemente falhar.

Como?- Karla perguntou, um pouco irritada. Cris respirou fundo. Lá vinha a explosão que ela tanto conhecia.

Não dá para vocês usarem a sala sozinhos...afinal, a sala é do coral. E não há outras salas vagas, pelo menos, não com os equipamentos que vocês precisam. E incomodar, fazendo barulho...vocês não querem isso, querem? - Eles iam comentar, mas ela rapidamente adicionou.- _E_, vocês podem achar os membros restantes da banda, né? Falta um baixista e um violinista, certo?

Karla rolou os olhos, dando um rápido olhar para os outros amigos:

Bem, se não há outro lugar...vai esse mesmo. Mas eu já vou até avisando que não vou cantar.

Tudo bem, então. Que tal irmos dormir, hein?- acrescentou, olhando para Camila e Cassius. O último deu um beijinho na bochecha de Cris:

Se cuida, Mariazinha!- ela sorriu. Ele se virou, e observou Karla e Camila cochichando, e então se despedindo. Foi falar com Karla.- E aí, minha flor? Dorme bem, viu?- deu um selinho nela, antes que a garota pudesse se desviar, e saiu correndo, gritando: - Consegui, consegui!

Seu babaca! Eu vou te matar!– ela gritou, e ele riu alto, já bem fora do alcance dela, se esquivando de um feitiço, que o mesmo havia ensinado para ela, no mesmo dia. Camila ainda comentou, antes de ir embora:

Quem disse que briga de amor não dói?


	10. uma seleção estranha

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE**

* * *

_"A Camila? Ah, essa aí tem tanta fé, que não dá nem para acreditar..." _

_Karla Marques_

**CAPÍTULO 10 Uma Seleção Estranha **

* * *

-Segunda, Quarta e sexta, com a Pomfrey. Segunda e Terça, com a Sprout e Domingo e Quinta com a Madame Pince. É, mãe. Parece que você conseguiu preencher todo o meu horário livre. – Karla olhou sobre o papel, e encarou os olhar desinteressado de Maria Cristina.- E olha que nem horário definido eu tenho ainda! Você só não encheu o meu Sábado, pelo jeito! 

Cris fechou o livro que lia, e da cama onde estava deitada, disse a Karla, sentada em frente à lareira:

Nesse dia você descansa, ora essa. E ele só vale a partir de Segunda.

Levando em consideração que hoje é Domingo, né, mãe? – Karla rolou os olhos, antes de tirar Lady de cima de si, e se levantar. Foi até um canto do quarto, e pegou uma capa, contendo sua preciosa guitarra. – Eu vou lá para a tal sala do coral, e te vejo no almoço, tÿ

Eu vou terminar de planejar essas aulas, e vejo se não dou uma passadinha l� para ver os ensaios, filha. – Karla acenou com a cabeça, e mandou um beijo no ar para Cris, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

-Não, Cassius, levita essa bateria lá para trás! – Karla ouviu a voz de Camila bradando com o garoto, assim que entrou na sala. 

Não, Camila! Deixa eu tocar minha bateria aqui, tÿ – Cassius respondeu.

E aí, pessoal? O que parece ser o problema?- Karla perguntou, se fazendo perceber. Os dois amigos apontaram um para o outro. A garota respirou fundo, antes de achar o amplificador mágico mais próximo, e conectar o instrumento em suas mãos.

Cassius quer por toda a lei deixara bateria aqui, Karla! Mas você mesma disse que a bateria fica no fundo!- Karla começou a afinar a guitarra, e só balançou a cabeça em negação, dizendo:

Deixa ele ficar onde quiser, Mila. É só um ensaio.- Cassius deu um sorriso em vitória para Camila, que lhe mostrou a língua, e então se sentou atrás de seu teclado.

Vamos começar com um instrumental, sim? Cassius, você começa, aí a Mila entra.- Karla disse, conectando seu microfone e os dos amigos.

O som de Boulevard of Broken Dreams começou a soar.

A voz de Karla cantou:

_-I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don´t know where it goes But its home to me and I walk alone..._

Uma hora depois...

Até que para alguém que não ensaiava à algumas semanas, nós estamos bem.- Karla disse, alegremente.

Então, minha líder, deu uma olhada no que eu compus?- Cassius perguntou galantemente.

Nem adianta me cantar, Cassius. Eu não vou deixar você colocar um minuto só de solo de bateria, já disse. É pegar ou largar a introdução de 30 segundos que eu dei.- ele suspirou derrotado, e concordou.- Nós ainda temos alguns minutos antes do almoço...eu queria ir ver como se anda de vassoura.

* * *

_-_ Então, é como eu lhe disse, é muito simples.- Madame Hooch se afastou da garota que estava sobre a vassoura Shooting Star meio acabada. Karla pegou impulso...e não saiu do chão. Respirou fundo, e tentou de novo, dessa vez planando cerca de um metro e meio do chão. Madame Hooch gritou: - Agora mantenha o equilíbrio, isso mesmo, tente dar um impulso para frente...ótimo! Dê uma volta para mim no...- ela nem precisou terminar a sentença, pois a adolescente já tinha ido e voltado. 

Descendo da vassoura, Karla tropeçou e riu, e disse à senhora a sua frente:

Muito obrigada, Madame, isso foi demais! Você poderia me dar mais umas aulas?

Você está indo bem, acho que devia tentar voar sozinha, o que acha? Qualquer coisa é só usar aquele feitiço que te ensinei. A convocação você já aprendeu, só precisa aperfeiçoar o desembarque.- elas riram.- Vamos l� eu quero ver você no ar, volto daqui a alguns minutos.

Karla convocou a vassoura, e quando essa subiu até a palma de sua mão, a agarrou, e, com um pulinho e um pequeno impulso com o pé, voltou ao ar.

A vista era algo extraordinário, pena que ela fazia o possível para só olhar para frente, pois o medo de altura era muito grande. "Ignore a altura, olhe para frente, e se concentre em manter a direção...até onde será que essa vassoura vaaaai?". Seu pensamento foi interrompido ao Ter que se esquivar de alguns pássaros estranhamente redondos e dourados, que rapidamente sumiram para dentro da Floresta... "Proibida...por que será proibida? Talvez devesse dar uma olhada mais tarde...".

Empinou a vassoura em direção às torres do castelo, dando uma longa volta neste. "Essa vassoura é meio lenta...deve ser porque é velha...".

Senhorita Marques!- Karla pôde ouvir a voz recém conhecida de Madame Hooch, e a seguiu, pousando delicadamente como uma pluma...quase em cima da treinadora.- Mais uns dias de treino...só que esses serão sob supervisão de um aluno, pois eu não terei tempo de lhe dar as aulas.

Karla deu um sorrisinho sem-graça concordando, e agradeceu à professora, devolveu a vassoura, e antes de sair, ouviu um último comentário da treinadora:

Não quer saber quem é? Oh, deixe para lá...Te vejo no jantar com os outros alunos!

Karla parou.

"Hoje é dia primeiro de Setembro!"

Saiu correndo dos campos de quadribol, ainda precisava se arrumar, pois a banda ia tocar no jantar de boas-vindas aos alunos.

* * *

-Ainda não acredito que vocês não me avisaram!- Karla dizia, revoltada, ao ver os amigos e mãe, todos arrumados com o uniforme da escola, de alunos e professores. 

Não é nossa culpa se você não ouviu o discurso de Dumbledore ontem...- disse Camila, e Cassius completou:

Ou a algum de nossos muitos comentários durante o dia, hoje...

Cris a puxou pelo braço, antes que essa retrucasse:

Vamos, Karla! Eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar, e vocês dois, vão lá arrumar seus instrumentos, daqui a pouco os alunos vão chegar.- elas entraram no quarto.

Que roupa eu vou usar?- a garota perguntou, em frente a mala.

Qualquer uma, contanto que ponha essa capa por cima, é a do coral, e tem o logo da escola.- Cris entregou a Karla, que finalmente havia decidido o que vestir. – Eu já vou indo, apresse-se.

Certo.

* * *

-...E nesse novo ano letivo, temos uma nova professora para a matéria Estudo dos Muggles, Maria Cristina Marques, - Dumbledore apontou para Cris, que se levantou, e Remus, que estava sentado ao seu lado, se levantou também, sob o olhar atento e rabugento de Snape, e a tempo de ser re-apresentado.- E de volta, o Professor Remus Lupin, de DCAT. 

Os aplausos soaram por todas as partes do salão, mas com menos acompanhamento da parte da casa Sonserina, como era de se esperar. E um trio, muito familiar, comentava num canto...

Mas que bom que o professor Lupin voltou! As aulas dele são tão interessantes! E essa nova professora, ela não me parece daqui.- Hermione Granger, a maior cdf que Hogwarts já conheceu, disse para o ruivo e o moreno à sua frente, que concordaram:

Antes ele do qualquer outro, mas você já está pensando nas aulas, Mione?- Ron Weasley resmungou, com uma cara de desgosto total. A garota o ignorou por completo, prestando atenção no que o moreno ia dizer:

Fico feliz que seja ele, não agüento mais professores suspeitos, e não agüento mais desgraças todo ano.- Harry disse, abaixando a cabeça. Hermione e Ron se entreolharam, então o último se tocou que era sobre Sirius, e mudou de assunto:

Mas, cara... me diz aí, como foi o resto das férias na escola? Você deve Ter ficado entediado...- Ron disse, imaginando o amigo sendo perseguido por Snape o tempo todo, e enfiado em livros.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco, se lembrando de algo...mais especificamente, alguém. – Eu tive companhia.

* * *

Os olhos de Cris correram por todo o salão, antes de voltar a se sentar. Karla não estava ali.

Cassius e Camila perceberam sua preocupação, enquanto se preparavam para tocar. Quando Dumbledore anunciou o coral...bem, eles quase surtaram. Karla não estava ali!

* * *

"Mas que droga de zíper!" a garota pensou, antes de abrir correndo, a enorme porta do salão principal...e chamar atenção de todos que estavam no interior deste. 

Olhou embasbacada ao redor. Como aquela escola tinha gente! Balançou sua cabeça, arrumando o cabelo solto, e ajeitou a capa, aberta, sobre os ombros, deixando aparecer o vestido preto, com decote e mangas de renda, também pretas, e segurou a guitarra mais fortemente sobre o braço, e tratou de se aproximar com passos curtos e rápidos, sendo recebida por um sorriso de Dumbledore, e caras de irritação por parte de sua mãe e amigos...mas as ignorou, conectando sua guitarra, e olhando inquisidoramente para o baixinho professor Flitwick, que cuidava do coral, para que este começasse.

O salão estava em grande parte murmurando sobre a tempestuosa entrada da garota. Hermione comentava desaprovadoramente sobre o atraso dela, mas concordou quando Ginny disse que o vestido era lindo.

Harry apenas sorria ainda mais, com um brilho diferente nos olhos, que a acompanharam até o fundo do salão.

Na parte oposta do salão, Draco Malfoy repetia aquele gesto, com o mesmo sorriso e brilho estranho nos olhos.

* * *

-Onde você estava?- Camila disse, entre os dentes, sentada atrás de seu teclado, observando Karla dedilhar calmamente as cordas de sua guitarra. 

Tive problemas com a roupa...não pergunte.- acrescentou ao perceber que ela perguntaria algo.

O 'maestro professor', olhou para o pequeno grupinho, e Karla fez que sim com a cabeça, então a música começou.

A mistura de rock com música clássica do coral foi uma ótima combinação, e teve até direito a solo de guitarra.

A apresentação terminou sobre entusiasmáticos aplausos. A seleção então começou, mas os três ficaram por perto, a mando de Dumbledore.

Após todos os alunos mais novos serem selecionados para o primeiro ano, e Camila quase Ter um troço ao ver o chapéu falante, Dumbledore os apresentou:

E agora, antes de saborearmos um delicioso jantar de boas-vindas...- ele começou, e Ron resmungou ruidosamente, esfregando o estômago. Dumbledore sorriu, e completou:- Temos três alunos de intercâmbio, extremamente talentosos, como acabamos de ver..- Karla riu, Camila corou, e Cassius sorriu, galanteador.- que devem ser selecionados para o sexto ano.

Por ordem alfabética...- Karla se preparou para ir até lá- Senhorita Ormay, Camila, por favor se aproxime.- McGonagall sorriu para as garotas, que se entreolharam. O M vem antes do O, certo?

Boa sorte.- Karla sussurrou para a amiga, que sorriu nervosamente, e se sentou no banquinho. Assim que o chapéu tocou sua cabeça, ele gritou:

Grifinória!

O salão aplaudiu, enquanto Camila ia em direção a mesa do canto, e tinha o logo de suas vestes transformado em um leão.

McGonagall leu o próximo nome na sua lista com pequena, mas notável dificuldade:

Silva, Cassius.- ele deu um olhar à Karla, a última, e se sentou no banco.

Grifinória!- o mesmo ocorreu com as vestes de Cassius.

Mais aplausos.

A professora leu então, o último nome da lista:

Vollkopf, Karla.- A garota entendeu porque ficou por último. Estavam usando o seu último nome, o qual ela havia aposentado. Olhou para sua mãe, e entendeu. Não queriam que soubessem que ela fosse a filha da professora.

Andou até o banquinho, e se sentou, ajeitando o vestido. Cassius, só sacaneando, assobiou, o que fez com que outros repetissem o gesto, deixando a garota mais sem-graça do que já estava, e se sentiu aliviada ao Ter o chapéu cobrindo parte de seu rosto, pois ficou com muita vergonha.

"_Você é bastante intrigante, menina. Não sei onde te colocar...e isso não é algo muito comum, acredite em mim..."- _a voz do chapéu soou em sua mente. "_Você tem características das quatro casas, mas empata com apenas duas...talvez se...não! É melhor...não..eu acho...Querida, eu vou Ter que pedir uma ajudinha aqui."_

"Você é quem sabe.". Karla pensou em resposta.

"_Certo, você não me deixa muitas opções...você vai para...ah, por favor, me leve até Dumbledore, eu quero falar com ele."_

Karla se levantou, tirando o chapéu da cabeça, fazendo um "ooohh..." soar pelo salão. McGonagall já ia perguntar, mas Karla foi e direção à mesa dos professores, e disse a Dumbledore:

Ele quer falar com você.

* * *

**

* * *

1...2...3... **

**oooooooiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!**

**Espero que gostem desse, eu gostei.**

**Estah maiorzinho...ah, eu estou apeixonada...**

**Ateh semana que vem.**

**Please, coments!**

**Leve seu mouse até aquele Go ali...isso, esse mesmo, agora clique!**

**Pronto...não foi tão difícil, foi?**

**Beijos.  
**


	11. Aquele em que a seleção finalmente acaba

**__**

IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE!

"Mãe? Você sabe que a pessoa mais linda, mais maravilhosa, mais gostosa, mais especial, mais perfeita, mais amada, mais incrível, mais modesta do mundo...sou eu, né? Mas eu também acho você legalzinha...ei, eu toh brinkando, larga a faquinha, mamãe linda!"

Karla Marques, no Domingo das Mães.

* * *

S/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, eu estou aki, com cap. novu..please, me _perdoem_...

* * *

Retrospectiva...

"Karla se levantou, tirando o chapéu da cabeça, fazendo um "ooohh..." soar pelo salão. McGonagall já ia perguntar, mas Karla foi em direção à mesa dos professores, e disse a Dumbledore:

Ele quer falar com você."

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 - Aquele Em Que A Seleção Finalmente Acaba

'Ele quer falar com você.- Karla disse e passou o chapéu para um surpreso, mas sorridente, Dumbledore, que rapidamente pôs o chapéu.

Karla olhou para os professores, e ao redor de todo o salão. Estava inundado num silêncio muito alto para os ouvidos dela. Trocou um olhar com os amigos, que gesticularam perguntas, que foram respondidas por um levantar de ombros de Karla.

Alguns segundos, e Dumbledore chamava sua atenção para usar novamente o chapéu. Karla sentou-se no banco, com o chapéu se mexendo e fazendo estranhos ruídos durante todo o processo.

"Você é uma espécie de núcleo neutro, senhorita...está dividida entre todas as casas... mas Dumbledore me pediu para escolher entre duas em especial. Grifinória ou Sonserina?"

Karla respirou fundo, ouvindo a voz do chapéu em sua cabeça. Sentia que alguém a observava fixamente, o que não era tão impossível, já que todo o salão prestava atenção nos acontecimentos recentes que a envolviam...mas uma coisa mais forte vinha de um canto do aposento.

Seguiu a linha, e encarou um par de olhos cinzentos, na mesa da Sonserina. O chpéu também acompanhou seu olhar:

"Sonserina? Isso! Você vai para a ..."

'Sonserina!

Karla arregalou os olhos, sentindo que McGonnagal retirava o velho chapéu de sua cabeça, e lhe indicava o local selecionado, com feições bastante indignadas.

A garota andou até a mesa indicada, ainda dando alguns olhares em direção à seus amigos, na Grifinória, e sua mãe, ao lado do desprezível diretor de sua casa, Snape. Urros e palmas vinham da mesa onde se sentava, e de outras mesas também, mas muito mais fracas.

Dumbledore se levantou, fez um pequeno discurso, e mandou servir o jantar.

Karla observou todos os quitutes na grande mesa. Não estava com fome nenhuma. Seus 'colegas' lhe davam breves olhares, e então se viravam para cochichar algo com a pessoa ao lado. Respirou fundo, tomando um gole de água.

"Será que..-". Seu pensamento foi cortado pela voz de Camila, que estava em pé, atrás de si, propondo exatamente o que a garota pensava em fazer:

'Karla, vem sentar com a gente!- sorrindo, as duas seguiram até a mesa vermelha e dourada.

Cassius a recebeu com um beijo na bochecha, e muitas perguntas:

'Por que aquele rolo lá encima, Boneca?

_-'Boneca'_?

O garoto mais velho sorriu:

'Você está parecendo uma bonequinha com esse uniforme...

Karla olhou para si mesma. Estava com uma blusa branca social, gravata verde e prata, sainha preta de pregas, meias três quartos pretas e sapatinho de boneca preto. Isso tudo mais os cabelos longos escuros ondulados, o rosto pálido, olhos delineados e boca rosada.. Parecia mesmo uma boneca. Olhou então para a amiga. O uniforme era o mesmo, só que Camila vestia as cores vermelho e dourado, e tinha meias brancas:

'Meu uniforme é mais bonito!- Karla zoou com a amiga, que somente rolou os olhos e se serviu de suco de abóbora.

Cassius insistiu:

'O que aconteceu lá, K?

Karla resolveu provar o verdadeiro chá inglês, enquanto respondia:

'Eu mesma ainda não sei. Aquele chapéu não parecia conseguir se decidir...disse algo como _'núcleo neutro'_, ou algo assim...aí, sem querer eu olhei para a Sonserina, e pronto. Ele me mandou para lá!

'Você devia ter pedido para vir para cá!- Camila disse.

'E você acha que eu não pedi? O tal chapéu estava pensando tanto que nem me ouviu.

Um outro trio, não muito distante, comentava entre si:

'Sonserinos podem se sentar à mesa da Grifinória?- Ron disse, com a boca levemente cheia.

'Engula antes de falar, Ronald!- Hermione reclamou, abrindo um livro ao lado de seu prato.

'Mione, você já vai começar a estudar? Logo aqui na mesa? As aulas nem começaram ainda!- o garoto foi completamente ignorado pela garota.- Harry, quando vão começar os treinos de quadribol?

Harry olhava fixamente para Karla, a algumas cadeiras da sua.

'Harry?

"Por que ela foi para a Sonserina? Ela não me parecia sonserina..."

'HARRY!

O garoto deu um pulo, e perguntou, irritado:

'O que é, Ron?

Ronald bufou, e balançou a cabeça, voltando a comer.

Harry viu a irmã de Ron começar a puxar conversa com os novos alunos, e se sentiu tentado ao ouvir o que tanto conversavam. Queria saber também quem era aquele garoto que beijava e abraçava Karla, como grandes amigos...

Karla conversava animadamente com a garota ruiva que se apresentou:

'Mas me diga, Ginny, como são essas visitas à Hogsmead? Quando vão começar?

A menina sorriu, feliz por conversar com alguém que aparentava gostar de conversar com ela:

'Lá tem os doces da Dedosdemel, as cervejas amanteigadas do Três Vassouras...e a loja nova dos meus irmãos.

'Você tem irmãos? Eles estudam aqui?- perguntou Camila.

'Sim, tenho sete irmãos, mas no momento só tenho um irmão na escola, os outros já se formaram.

Karla e Camila engasgaram e disseram juntas, um pouco mais alto que o normal:

'SETE?

Ginny riu:

'Sim, sete irmãos, e com orgulho.

'Nossa! E você é a mais nova?- Karla perguntou, ainda surpresa.

'Sim, e a única menina.

As duas garotas se entreolharam. Camila disse:

'Uau! Coitada de você...

'Pois é...coitada de mim!- Ginny concordou, sorrindo e se fingindo de sofrida.

As três riram.

'Mas olhe pelo lado bom! Não há ninguém que conheça homens tão bem quanto você!- Karla disse, começando a rir, acompanhada de Camila, mas pararam ao ver que Ginny não ria.- O que foi, Ginny? Disse algo de errado?

'Não, é que...eu nunca...com ninguém...- ela dizia, hesitando.

Karla franziu a testa:

'Você está querendo dizer que nunca ficou?

Ginny soltou o ar que prendia, e concordou com a cabeça.

'Grande coisa! Quando for a hora certa você vai ficar!- Camila disse, sorrindo amigavelmente.

'Nem se preocupe! Tem coisa mais importante.- Karla adicionou.

'O que é mais importante?- Cassius se intrometeu.

'Você ir caçar sua turma, por exemplo.- Karla deu um leve soco no garoto, que dramaticamente deu um gritinho de dor.- Eu mereço!

'Os monitores já estão levando os alunos para as casas.- observou Ginny.

'Então é melhor eu ir! 'Noite para os que ficam.- Karla deu um beijinho na bochecha de Camila e Ginny, e se levantou, ganhando um beijo na bochecha de Cassius.

* * *

-Você está no meu lugar.- uma voz fina e desagradável se dirigiu à Karla, que terminava de instalar na cama perto da janela: 

'Eu não vi nomes nas camas, e olha que cheguei aqui faz um tempinho.- a garota disse, sarcasticamente, à loira aguada com cara de buldogue.

'Eu sempre fico nesse lugar.- a outra disse, com a voz mais aguda.

'Me desculpe, mas eu cheguei primeiro.- Karla se sentou, cansada.

A garota ia retrucar, quando uma outra loira falsa entrou no quarto, que olhou com nojo para Karla, e disse à primeira garota:

'Pansy, o Draco chegou, e já que você pediu para avisar...

Pansy ainda olhou para Karla, com raiva, e saiu do quarto, acompanhada pela outra loira.

'Mas que gente simpática nesse lugar!- Karla comentou ironicamente para si, enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama, que não estava tão confortável sem sua cachorrinha Lady, que dormia com sua mãe.

A garota pegava no sono, quando uma coruja marrom bateu as garras na janela, a acordando. Ela levantou da cama, resmungando, e se arrastando até a janela. A coruja era extremamente grande, e parecia alegre por fazer entregas àquela hora. Tirou o bilhete que esta trazia, e antes que pudesse abri-lo, a coruja havia ido embora.

"Bem-Vinda à Sonserina.

Tenho certeza

que nos daremos bem."

Não tinha assinatura nenhuma. Karla deu de ombros, e voltou para a cama.

Amanhã teria um looooooongo dia.

* * *

****

S/A : PRONTO!

Desculpem mesmo... mas para compensar vou postar dois de uma vez, tah?

Para reclamações e elogios, favor apertar o botão roxo GO, Karla agradece sua review, tenha um bom dia!


	12. Akele em Que Começam as Aulas

**_IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, I WOULD MAKE YOU COME TRUE_ **

"_Essa vida está me matando..."_

Karla Marques

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Começam as Aulas**

NããããããO!- um grito se elevou aos sons de bateria e teclado, que furiosamente soavam.- Eu já disse que você só entra depois da quarta nota, Cassius! Ainda não entendeu?- Karla reclamou, muito irritada, pela terceira vez. Ela se levantou, desligando a guitarra.

Calma aí, Karla. Nós mal começamos a ensaiar essa música...por que está tão irritada?- Cassius comentou inocentemente, desconhecendo o poder da fúria que acabava de liberar...

Eu não estou IRRITADA! – ela disse/gritou com os olhos soltando faíscas.- Mas que coisa! Você não consegue se lembrar de esperar a maldita quarta nota? Ah! Quer saber? Eu vou é para a aula...- e deu as costas, saindo da sala.

Eu, hein...- o garoto balançou a cabeça, saindo de trás da bateria.- Que bicho mordeu ela?

Camila abriu a boca para responder, mas um grito de Karla, já no corredor, e a chamando, a fez desistir. Passou pela mesinha no canto da sala, e pegou seu material, antes de acenar para o primo, e fazer o mesmo caminho que a primeira jovem.

Mas que humorzinho...está mais chatinha do que o normal.- Camila recebeu um olhar "ouse repetir e serão suas últimas palavras", mas continuou.- Você estava bem ontem. Que houve? É por causa da escolha do chapéu?

Não. Não sei. Acordei assim, sem paciência...então não olhe muito para a minha cara, nem faça muitas perguntas. Só digo que sonserinos são por demais desagradáveis.- terminou, emburrada, virando o corredor. Ainda ouviu Camila resmungando "Eu percebi!", e quando ia retrucar, se sentiu perdendo o equilíbrio, seus braços soltaram os livros, e seu corpo tocou o chão frio. Soltou um apelido cabeludo, melhor, não um, mas muitos. O 'peso' acima de si, se levantou, e disse, estendendo uma mão:

Mas que humor mais tocante...gostando do seu primeiro dia?- Karla abriu os olhos, e respirou fundo, para manter a pouca calma que sobrara, e observou o loiro aguado com um sorrisinho irritante, e sua mão estendida.

Karla respondeu com uma bufada, antes de aceitar a mão oferecida. Ia ficar caindo até quando? O loiro riu:

Ainda não tivemos a chance de nos apresentarmos... sou Draco Malfoy, muito prazer.

Karla Ma- - Vollkopf.- ela respondeu, por um segundo se esquecendo do trato com Dumbledore. Então levantou uma sobrancelha, onde já tinha ouvido aquele nome? Blançou a cabeça, forçando um sorriso cortês. - O prazer é meu.

Draco levou a mão da garota até seus lábios, mas antes que estes se tocassem, três vozes gritaram:

Karla!

A dita cuja se virou, para ver quem a chamava, e automaticamente evitou que o garoto beijasse sua mão. Camila, Cassius e Harry se entreolharam. Se houvessem combinado, não sairia tão perfeito.

Ora, ora, Potter.- Malfoy disse, arrastadamente.- Está atrás de uma sonserina agora? Já foi a Weasley fêmea, da Grifinória, a Chang, da Corvinal...e depois, vai atrás de quem na Lufa-Lufa?

Melhor do que você, Malfoy, que pega aquela cara de buldogue da Parkinson.- Harry disse, sorrindo ao ver que o outro ficara sério.

Karla revirou os olhos, agora se lembrava. Era desse Malfoy que as loiras oxigenadas fofocaram a noite toda, não a deixando Ter o merecido descanso, e agora sua cabeça quase explodia de dor. Se abaixou para pegar seus livros, ajudada por Camila e Cassius, que comentou, observando a discussão entre os dois garotos:

Nós vamos estudar com eles?

O comentário fez um clique na cabeça de Karla e Camila, que juntaram o material e rapidamente subiram as escadas, ignorando os protestos de Cassius.

* * *

Finalmente as mocinhas decidiram aparecer!- Cris disse, rindo, ao ver sua filha e a amiga entrando esbaforidas pela porta (não, foi pela janela...hehe).

Dá logo esses horários, Maria Cristina! Eu tenho uma aula de Poções agora.- Karla falou, depois de beijar sua mãe.

Aqui. O horário dos seus trabalhos, os horários das suas aulas e do Cassius. Vocês não podem ficar perdendo o café todo dia! Tem que achar outro horário para esses ensaios, por que não junto com o coral?

Tchau, mãe!

As garotas acenaram e saíram em disparada até o outro lado das masmorras.

* * *

Dobradinha de Poções. Grifinória e Sonserina, sexto ano. 15 minutos para o fim da aula.

Um papelzinho pousou sobre a mão de Karla, que cuidadosamente adicionava a medida correta de mandrágora na sua poção, enquanto ouviu Malfoy resmungar ao seu lado.

Instintivamente olhou para Camila, que parecia meio desapontada com a cor verde musgo de sua poção, que deveria ser vermelha, mas não parecia que tinha mandado um bilhetinho. Seus olhos rodaram a sala, antes de se encontrarem com um par de esmeraldas, do outro lado do aposento. Desviou para o papel, abrindo-o. Engoliu em seco, sentindo aquele olhar queimar, enquanto lia:

"_Podemos conversar no Campo de Quadribol, depois das aulas?_

_H.P."_

'Pior que não', pensou Karla. A penúltima aula era Herbologia, com a Lufa-Lufa, e a última aula seria vaga, mas ela ficaria fazendo os trabalhinhos extras para a Sprout até sabe-se lá quando...mas tentaria sair mais cedo. Riscou um 'sim' em um pedaço de pergaminho qualquer, e o fez flutuar em direção à Harry. 

Se importa de dizer à sala o que conversa com o Potter por _bilhetinhos, _Srta.Vollkopf?- a voz de Snape soou às costas de Karla, que se virou, e encarou o professor, respondendo com um sorriso sarcástico:

O 'coitadinho' não sabe porque sua poção está preta, e implorou ajuda, já que a minha está perfeita.

E...?- Snape pediu, venenosamente.

Eu perguntei se ele era tão burro a ponto de errar uma poção tão simples.- ela disse, calmamente, apagando o fogo do caldeirão, e arrumando uma amostra da poção vermelho-sangue, enquanto ouvia as risadas sonserinas ao redor, as mais fortes vindo de seu lado esquerdo.

O professor olhou para Harry, que estava surpreso ao ver quão sonserina Karla era, e começou:

Vou tirar quar...

NÃO!- a sala se virou para Karla, que havia gritado.

Algum problema, senhorita?- Snape franziu a testa em direção à ela, que respondeu, ainda sorrindo:

Nenhum, professor, mas...não precisa tirar pontos dele, só as notas baixas que esse grifinório vai tirar já são punição o bastante, não acha?

Snape pareceu ponderar por um momento. Os grifinórios e sonserinos estavam confusos. Primeiro ela dera motivos para ferrar Harry, depois tenta consertar...e o mais importante, estava influenciando a decisão do professor mais revoltante de Hogwarts! Snape, enfim, falou:

É melhor que sua amostra esteja perfeita, Potter, ou será mais um redondo zero para sua coleção.- Harry engoliu em seco sob o olhar penetrante do professor, mas aliviado por não perder pontos.- Todas as poções, etiquetadas, na minha mesa, AGORA!- e deu as costas, fazendo a capa esvoaçar.

Um mar de alunos se acotovelaram até a mesa do professor, enquanto o sino batia. Karla, Camila, Cassius e o trio esperaram até a sala esvaziar.

Puxa, Karla, obrigado!- Harry disse, sorridente, acompanhado de Hermione e Rony.

Não foi nada...

Sua poção ficou muito boa...- Hermione se aproximou.- Sou Hermione Granger, e esse é Ron Weasley.

Bom, vocês já sabem meu nome... Esses são Cassius Silva, e Camila Ormay- Karla disse, apontando os amigos.- Bem, vocês tem aula de Transfiguração, certo? Eu preciso correr, tenho Feitiços agora. Até!

Lançou um olhar para os amigos e Harry, antes de 'voar' até a Sala de Feitiços.

* * *

Recebida com um sorriso por Flitwick, Karla se sentou no único lugar vago no lado Sonserino. Obviamente, ao lado de Malfoy.

Ficou amiguinha do Potter? Você não deve se misturar com grifinórios, Karla.- Malfoy sussurrou, com uma nuvem escurecendo os olhos cinzentos.

Não me lembro de Ter perguntado sua opinião, _Draco._- Karla sussurrou de volta, sem desprender os olhos do professor.

Flitwick subiu num banquinho:

Todos peguem a almofada à sua frente, vamos praticar o feitiço...

Você veio da Alemanha?- Draco insistiu na conversa.

Não.- Karla respondeu, pacientemente.

Mas seu nome é alemão...

Sou apenas descendente.

A família Vollkopf era uma família bruxa muito poderosa na Alemanha, mas todos foram mortos durante a guerra...seus pais fugiram?

Draco, você quer um relatório sobre minha árvore genealógica, ou o quê?- ela disse, irritada. A sua cabeça a estava matando! Ali não tinha uma enfermaria?

Flitwick olhou feio para os dois, que se calaram. A aula continuou. A maioria dos alunos não conseguiam realizar o feitiço completamente. Karla respirou fundo. Se ela batesse a cabeça na parede ela parava de doer? Lançou o feitiço na almofada, realizando-o com perfeição.

Mas que maravilha, senhorita Vollkopf! Vinte pontos para a Sonserina!- o professor bateu palmas, animado.

Karla abriu um sorriso fraco, passando a mão pela testa suada. Estava pálida, fria. Estava com frio, meio tonta. Será que estava gripada? O pulso marcado começou a doer, como não doía há semanas. Levantou-se para pedir permissão para seguir até a enfermaria, mas viu tudo escuro, e sentiu seu corpo ceder para trás, sendo amparado por Malfoy.

A última coisa que ouviu foram gritos.

* * *

**S/A: Ah, esse cap. Fikou bom!**

**Por favor, comentem...**

**Akele botãozinho roxo, escrito GO, está pedindo para ser clicado... _'me clica!' 'me clica...'_**

**Sim, eu sou maluca...mas acha que uma pessoa normal é capaz de escrever uma fic?**

**Tchauzzzzz**


End file.
